First Love
by NoelLunox
Summary: Draco Malfoy is one of the hottest guys in school while Harry Potter is the nerd-looking sexy boy who is oblivious to everyone. They clashed and what happened? They fell for each other but fate are not being easy to them. Out of original ones. My first longest story. BoyxBoy. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this is my first time wrote a long story. I dunno what to say. Just gonna say hope you guys enjoy reading it. :)**

**Pairing: Harry James Potter x Draco Lucius Malfoy**

**Disclaimer: Not me, all belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Rate: T to be safe. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**PRESENT**

Harry pose in front of the camera. He's only wearing a black shirt in contrast to his short black hair and fair skin. He's called "The Sex God" and almost all female and even male sice he was a bisexual, fantasized about him. He has lots of billboards everywhere and calendars all around. He's a diamond in the modelling world.

The photographer called a wrap after a few minutes. Hermione, his manager came to him and gave him a robe. He smiled and thanked her.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Totally, hungry. I can't believe this shoot was shot for hours," he grumbled. "My stomach is killing me. Do you have any food there?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, didn't bring any. Let's eat together."

"I can't. I have to go home. Mom's waiting," he pouted his lips. "I'm so hungry."

"Eat first," Hermione urged.

"No, I'll be fine," he said with a sigh. "I'll just change and head to mom's place and I'll eat there. She probably cooked a lot. Want to come with me?"

"Nope, boyfriend waiting," she grinned at him.

He laughed. "Fine, I'll go alone. Don't kill yourself if I die out of hunger on the way."

She rolled her eyes. "As if. Don't overreact, Harry."

_**+So, how was it? This is only intro chapter. Next chapter will coming out soon. Leave a review if you guys have any comments. :)+**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**PAST**

Harry looked around the school park. No table is empty and everyone has someone they're talking to. Of course, he doesn't know someone. He has never been close to someone 'cause he's considered weird and nerd on school. He's not really a nerd because he seldom studies. He just wear those big round glasses and baggy shirts and jeans and his black shiny hair always messy.

He stopped in front of a table from all. He sat there and stared at everyone. Why is he so different from the others? Why doesn't he have everyone close to him? He shrugged, he didn't care. He laid on the long wooden bench and put earphones on his ears listening to nothing. He just wanted to pretend that he can't hear anyone. He closed his eyes.

Weird boy, he thought to himself.

"Uh... Mister?" someone asked.

He didn't opened his eyes thinking the boy would go away thinking he can't hear him.

"Excuse me," he said again tapping the table.

Harry sighed and sat up staring at the boy who look cute. Well, real cute. "Yeah?" he asked still earphones attached.

"This table," that boy shouted. "Is reserved."

He raised an eyebrow at the boy, trying not to laugh. "I can perfectly hear you. No need to shout."

"Ah... Sorry, I thought you can't 'cause you have earphones," he explained as he smiled at Harry.

"I wasn't listening to anything," Harry explained as he stood up. "What are you saying?"

"This table is ours. I mean, I'm not kicking you out of here, it's just that Draco hates it when someone else sits here and since I thought I've seen you somewhere, I'm warning you," he explained.

Harry nodded not really understanding what that boy said. He was moving away when someone put an arm around him. He looked up and saw a girl with long black hair. "Blaise, Draco will kill you once he found out you brought stranger."

"No friend of mine," the boy addressed as Blaise raised his hand , palms up.

_**+To be continued. Obviously. Hahaha, so far I hope you guys still enjoyed it. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**BASTARD**

Harry sighed as he move away from her grasp bumping into someone which results to his earphones falling and that someone crushing it with his shoes. He sighed again as he look up to the man. His heart skip a beat seeing that man face. That man looks like a bad boy prince.

"Is this yours?" that man picked it up.

Harry nodded.

"It's of no use," that man stated with a monotone voice. He looked at the girl who has her arm around Harry earlier."I told you to not bring anyone here, Pansy." he said with an icy tone.

"I swear Draco, I don't know him. I saw him with Blaise." she pointed at the cute boy.

Blaise shook his head."Certainly not me. I just saw him here. Maybe he's waiting for you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "He's not my type."

Harry raised an eyebrow and shook his head. _**Just because you're handsome...**_ "Bastard." he said and walked off leaving them behind.

_**+Hey you guys, I just wondering if you guys want me to put all the chapters in one story or according its chapters? Leave it your suggestion if which one you choose. Thanks for reading it. :) +**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**My brain exploding thinking for this chapter since I have to make other story. Hahaha, by the way, I want to thank to Ruyui for his/her(sorry, dunno your gender) opinion about the chapters. So, I made my mind to just make the story by chapters. Thanks, mate! And, enjoy reading the continuation! ;)**_

**CHAPTER 4**

**SEATS**

Harry stare into the writings on the book, not really understanding anything on it. He's on the school cafeteria and everyone are noisy and busy doing their things, for him, he's alone again and he doesn't mind it. He would've prefer stocking his ears with an earphone but he doesn't have one and he has to buy another one when he got out of the school later. He opened a piece of chocolate and began nibbling on it. He loves chocolate since it doesn't effect his weight.

Someone sat beside him. He looked at the intruder and saw Blaise.

"What's up?" he asked carefully.

Students around grew quiet as Pansy followed by Draco sat in from of him and Blaise.

"There's no seats available." Draco blurted suddenly.

Blaise chuckled, "Man, you sound defensive."

"Aw, shut up." Draco glared at him.

Harry looked at the two and at Pansy. "What are you doing here?"

"As Draco said, no seats available." Pansy shrugged.

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "You could have sit with other people. Not me."

"Actually," Blaise said casually. "We weren't really goin to sit-"

Draco stopped him with a punch on the arm. "Just eat. All of you."

They all ate silently. Harry looked at them with a confused expression and then looked a his book nibbling on the chocolate.

"So, Harry, aren't those chocolates gonna make you fat?" pansu asked after a feew minutes of silent. "Ow!" she shouted and glared at Draco. "If you won't stop hurting me, I'll court Harry!"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and glared but he blushed before looking away.

"How did you know my name?" Harry asked.

"I did." Blaise raised his hand. "I hacked in the school's data base." he grinned.

"Ah..." Harry said. "Thought only I can do that."

"What!" the three of them shouted.

Harry grinned at them showing his perfect teeth. They were dazzled and blinked back looking away.

"You hacked the school's data base before?" Pansy whispered at him.

Harry nodded. "Yeah," he looked on his watch. "I have to go." he stood up and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Oh god, thanks guys for following this story and I really appreciate your reviews and suggestion. I really do, man~ Hahaha, so here the continuation for the story. I made this chapter this morning since I really have a lot free time. Hope you guys enjoy it! :D**_

**CHAPTER 5**

**FIRE EXIT**

Harry sat on the stairs on the fire exit. He slept there almost every time finding peace from his loud dorm mates always babbling about things that aren't really worth to talk about. He was half-awake and half-asleep when someone opened the door. He opened his eyes and saw Draco. _Dreaming,_ he thought and closed his eyes again.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

Harry opened his eyes. "Am I dreaming?"

Draco chuckled at Harry's cuteness."No, you're not and you can't sleep here."

He blew air exasperatedly and sat up. He's on the highest stairs while Draco was far below. "Why can't I? Don't tell me you own this place too."

"No, I don't..." Draco said. "You can't sleep here 'cause... You'll catch a cold later. Look at what you're wearing."

He looked at himself. "This is perfectly decent."

"Yeah it is... But it's thin." Draco pointed out. "And my neck is strained from looking up on you." he sighed and went up sitting next to Harry. A few spaces in between.

"What are doing here, anyway?" Harry asked.

"Here." Draco said.

Harry looked at him and saw that Draco was holding a deep green earphone. Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "What's this?"

"Earphones." Draco said not looking at Harry. "You remembered yesterday when I broke your earphones before and you called me a bastard." Draco smirked. "Bastard."

"Do you have to repeat it?" Harry asked pulling the earphone at Draco's hand. He examined it. "Cool."

"Nope, doesn't repeat have to repeat it and of course it's cool." Draco shrugged and murmured. "Because I'm the one who chose it for you."

"Deep green, huh?" Harry still scanning the earphones.

"Yup, I thought it matched your eyes very well." Draco said. "Emerald."

After a few minutes of an eerie silence, "Was it the first time someone called you a bastard?" Harry asked.

"Not really." Draco answered. "Many girls and boys called me that when I broke up with them."

"So, you're bisexual?" Harry shrugged a little.

Draco looked at Harry and smirked. "Does it bother you?"

"Not really." Harry nodded in understanding. "When you broke up with them huh..."

"Yup, when I broke up with them." Draco said.

"Do you really have to repeat it?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Nah," Draco grinned to him.

"Then why are you repeating it?"

"I'm just pointing it out."

"Why are you pointing it out?"

"For you to understand."

Harry sighed. "Your a senior, right?"

"Yup, graduating. I should be so busy right now. You're a freshman?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "I have three more years to stay while you'll be gone for just months..." He frowned.

"You hate studying?"

"Not really, I'm just not interested in it. It bores me to death." he explained. "Dad will kill me once he finds out I'm saying this."

"Your dad?" Draco asked.

"Yup, my dad. He enrolled me here thinking I'll be good and all... He wants me to become a successful person." Harry snorted. "As if..."

"My dad and your dad is clearly alike." Draco said with a grin. "Where is your dad?"

"Somewhere out there." Harry said. He looked at his wrist watch. "Have to go see you around." he waved and was off before Draco can even say something.

"Goodbye."

_**+ Is it okay? Hope you guys enjoy reading it. Stay tuned for the next chapter and stay awesome. BROFIST! (m)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Thanks again for follow up this story. I really appreciate it. Seriously. Hahaha. So, Ana gave a suggestion to make the story in each chapter longer a bit. Thanks Ana. It's above 700 words like you suggest, mate. Still, I made it as simple as I can :D**__** btw, i made this chapter after take 30-minutes break after I finish new chapter for my other story which is "The Hidden Plan Of The Truce". So, my head going to explode any minutes now. This is the first time I did such thing. Well, just for my bros who waits for this chapter.**__**Hope you guys enjoy it! (m)**_

**CHAPTER 6**

**TOM AND JEALOUS**

Harry went inside his dorm.

"Harry," Tom called with a wide grin.

"Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing here, Tom?" Tom Riddle was someone of his past. Shagged bed together to be specific.

"Visiting you." he said. "Can't I at least get a hug?"

"You won't get anything ever." Harry said as he went inside the bathroom and removed his pants. He went out wearing his briefs but covered with his long red shirt.

Tom whistled."Sexy."

"I'm going to sleep. Do shut the door when you get out." Harry said and climbed on his bed. He tucked on the blanket and slept.

Tom sighed. "Stubborn snobby boy." he went out and faced Draco and Blaise.

"Hey, Tom, what are you doing in our dorm?" Blaise asked raising his eyebrow.

"Visiting someone who slept at me." Tom said with a frown.

"What?" Blaise asked. "Explain further. I don't get your point."

"I visited him but he dumped me again by sleeping straight and telling me to go home." Tom explained.

Blaise laughed. "I have to see that boy." he tried to go inside but Tom stopped him.

"He's sleeping. You'll see him soon... Though he's kinda avoiding me." Tom said.

Blaise laughed again. "Cant' I see him now? I'm really intrigue with this boy."

Tom punched him on the arm. "Come on."

Draco looked at Tom intently."What's his name?"

"Why?" Tom asked. Blaise looked at the two with confused expression then said, "Uh-oh."

"Just tell me the name, Tom." Draco said with an angry expression.

"Harry. Harry Potter." Tom said. _What's wrong with this man?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Tom likes Harry?" Pansy asked Blaise.

They were on the Draco's room, drinking.

"Yeah. Draco's Harry."Blaise explained."And what's more? He's on a visiting stage with Harry while our man here haven't even asked him out."

Pansy whistled."Well. Tom is handsome but not as handsome as Draco though you'll be lucky if Tom is chasing you-"

"Stop it, will you?" Draco shouted and drank straight his beer.

"Ah..." Blaise and Pansy chorused looking at Draco."Can't believe he fell for Harry."

"Yeah, I know, someone like that boy isn't his type." Pansy said.

"Harry is the model type. You just didn't notice but he's sexy like hell." Pansy said again.

"If he is sexy, I would've seen it. I'm good at the boy's body." Blaise argued.

"stop talking about his body" Draco shouted at them and throw his pillows at them.

They both laughed and Pansy whispered at Blaise but it's kinda loud that Draco heard. "Harry just wear those big shirt to hide his sexy body but I saw him playing football with other boys and there wasn't any shirt to hide his upper body and I swear it's mouthwatering."

Draco stood up trying to lunge at the two when they both laughed and went outside.

"We'll send you a gift." Pansy called.

"Shut up!" Draco called and laid on his bed.

After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door. He covered his face with a pillow and tried to sleep. The knock become louder.

He stood up and slammed the door open. "Wha- Harry?"

Harry looked at Draco. His hair messy and he's wearing a big red shirt."What's wrong?" Harry asked suddenly. "Are you hurt?"

"Am... I hurt?" Draco asked with a confused expression.

Harry nodded still half-asleep. "Blaise and Pansy dragged me here by saying that you need me."

Draco ran his hand on his blond hair. "Those prats..." he sighed.

A door next room opened heard guys laughing and talking and Draco dragged Harry swiftly inside empty room."Ow," Harry said because of the force Draco used on his arm. "What's wrong?"

"I can't let them to see you like that." Draco said looking Harry from head to toe. The room was smaller than Draco's room so Harry was pinned on the wall and a few inches from Draco's body.

"Like what?" Harry asked. "If you're okay... I'll just get back to my room. I want to sleep," he said while cover his mouth from yawning.

"You can't get out yet," Draco said. "Did you walk from your room to mine just wearing briefs and a shirt?"

"What's wrong if other guys looking me wearing like this? Nothing wrong with wearing things like these," Harry said and pushed Draco away and walked toward the bed and plopped on it. He tucked himself under the covers. "Good night. Can you turn the lights off? Thanks."

"What?" Draco asked incredibly.

"Ungh!" Harry said tossing on the bed and continue his dreaming.

"What the hell?" Draco muttered to himself and ran his fingers on his hair.

"Isn't he a stubborn boy?" someone from behind the door said.

Draco turned around and tried to open it. It was locked. "Hey, Blaise, open up. What are you doing?"

"You two are sleeping together." Pansy said.

"What!" Draco shouted widening his stormy grey eyes."I'll kill you guys once I get out from here."

Harry moaned from the bed."Q-Quiet," he murmured sleepily.

'You don't want to wake him up, do you?" Blaise teased. "So don't make a noise and just sleep beside him. You're not really making love, Drake. Just sleeping on the same bed."

"Damn it, you guys!" Draco half-shouting and half-whispered.

"Do on," Pansy urged with a giggle.

"Shut up, you demons. I'll be sleeping on the floor." Draco said as he laid down on the floor. "I'm going to suffer from back-pain first in the morning tomorrow." he mumbled to himself and closed his eyes.

_**Okay guys. That's all for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy reading it and stay awesome, bros! BROFIST! (m)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! Sorry, I took a long time to updated this story. I'd catched a cold and thank God, I'm fully recover now. Anyway, here's the new chapter for you guys. Enjoy!**_

**CHAPTER 7**

**IDIOTS IN THE MORNING**

Draco woke up feeling the coldness of the floor ans a stiff arm. He moaned as he tried to move it, but it won't budge an inch. Something was laid on it. He peered with one eye and saw Harry's face. "Wha- Am I dreaming?" he closed his eyes again, hoping the reality of what happened was a dream. But, to no avail, it's real."Oh, shit!"

Harry move closer to Draco, burying his face on Draco's chest."Uh... Harry?" Draco tapped him on the shoulder.

Harry murmured something unintelligible and moved away from Draco as soon after he opened his emerald eyes, making his head hit on the bed's leg. Harry jerked upright."Ow!"

Draco also stood up and pulled Harry to him, looking at his head."Where does it hurt? Here? Here..." when he looked at Harry, that gorgeous boy was staring dreamily at him.

Draco blushed and looked away from those tantalize emerald eyes. He cleared his throat."Are you... Uh, alright?"

"What am I doing here?" Harry was back to his usual snobby-self.

"Don't you remember? Last night..." Draco trailed, unable to continue.

"Last night?" Harry asked, try remembering about last night. Then, his widened his eyes and flushed brightly."Last night I came here and slept here." he groaned."So sorry, I am usually like that whenever I'm sleepy."

Draco smirked at Harry's embarrassment."That's fine. I really enjoyed it."

"What?" Harry looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Draco nudged Harry playfully on the arm then laughing when Harry gaping."Just kidding."

Harry pouted his lips and rolled his eyes."Just kidding yourself. I'm going back to my room."

"Like that?" Draco asked and stared at Harry's bare legs when he stand up. It was almost nothing like a bloke, his legs was slender and fluffy white skin.'Sexy enough for a bloke,' Draco thought while fixing his eyes on those beautiful legs. Harry notice Draco was staring at him and looked at himself and covered his legs quickly. Draco smirked at him."Nice legs you have there."

"Pervert," Harry muttered and blushed.

Draco laughed."As far as I'm concern, you walk like that from your room down here. So, probably I'm not the only one who saw those."

"Stop it," Harry said while covering Draco's eyes.

Draco laughed again. "There's jeans in my closet in my room. I'll go get it." He stand up and tried turning the door knob and to his luck, it doesn't locked anymore.'Must be those prats unlocked it when we're sleep last night,' he thought to himself."Wanna come or what?" he said as he turned around to look at Harry.

"I'll get it." Harry said as they entered Draco's room."Turned around."

Draco give him a confusion looked since they both guys. What's to be ashamed of? "Just turned around." Harry said again, slightly blush.

"Whatever you said, my lord." Draco bowed playfully at Harry before turned around with a grin.

Harry shuffled the clothing inside the cabinet and took out a pair of blue jeans."This is too big."

"Try the shorts."

Harry laughed."Your shorts are boxer shorts."

"Stop looking at them!" Draco scolded."The khaki shorts is in the lower cabinet and a belt is hung in there."

After a few minutes,"It's okay now." Harry said scanning himself on the mirror.

Draco turned around and looked at Harry's messy hair."Fix you hair."

"Where is the brush?" Harry asked looking around.

"Here you go," Draco tossed a brush at him."Now go, everyone must still be asleep." Harry was turning towards the door when Draco stopped him. Draco grinned as Harry looked at him and Draco said,"Morning by the way."

Harry stared at Draco for a moment and smiled the unusual seem smile of Harry Potter."Morning." he replied and went outside and froze as he saw someone at the door. Someone very, very familiar to him."Tom?"

"Harry? What are you doing-"

"Harry, here's your rubber band. It laid on the floor," Draco said as he got out the room and froze as he saw Tom."Ah..."

Harry stared at Tom and then at Draco. He grabbed the rubber band at Draco's hand and greeted Tom,"Morning."

"Morning?" Tom asked. "That's all you are going to say after I saw you going out of another man's room?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him."What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What!" Tom shouted."I can't believe this."

"Tom, this is none of your business. Stay out of this." Draco said warningly.

"I know Harry first." Tom said firmly.

"Whoa, stop right there." Harry said as he noticed the tensed between the two guys in front of him."What is the problem with you guys?"

"They're jealous with each other," Blaise said, coming from behind Draco. He was leaning at a door nearby.

"Jealous?" Harry turned to Blaise and raised an eyebrow and then looked back at Tom and Draco."Seriously? I'm not even dating... Any of them."

"But they still like you, pumpkin." Harry spun around and faced Pansy who was also leaning on a door.

"What's with the leaning thing?" Harry asked at both Blaise and Pansy.

Blaise laughed."Just making a cool entrance here, man."

"Harry..." Tom called.

"Yeah?" Harry inquired.

"Let's talk." Tom said, clenching his jaw.

"Uh-sure thing." Harry replied, a bit scared when he looked at Tom's angry face.

Tom pulled Harry's arm but he was dragged back when Draco stopped them by pulling on Harry's other arm."Err..." Harry said blankly, looking at the two. Draco and Tom stared at each other, sizing up.

"My, my... It's getting hot in here." Pansy said while fanning herself with her hand.

Students started pouring out of the rooms to watch what was happening.

"Let him go, Draco." Tom said murderously.

"No, you let her go. I'll talk to him first." Draco replied, also in murderous voice.

"What will you say?" Tom asked. "That you fancied him and wants to court him? Not a chance."

"Look, guys, you're tearing him apart." Blaise said when both of them tightening their grip on Harry's arms.

"Stay out of this." the two furious guys snarled at him.

Blaise raised his hands in surrender."Backing off."

"Seriously, man. Go find your own bloke." Tom said to Draco.

"Who said he's yours?" Draco let go of Harry and approached Tom. Tom followed and pushing Draco on the chest. Harry watched them with a confused expression, totally don't get a clue of what were they fighting about.

"Go to hell!" Draco shouted and swung his body at Tom. Tom toppled on the floor and kicked Draco on the stomach swiftly as his back touched the floor. Draco groaned and was going to make a shot back when he was stopped by Blaise and Tom by Pansy (she's quite tough,bros).

Without any notice, Draco and Tom both got a smacked on their head by Harry."What on earth are you two fighting about? Stop being a childish. And please don't talk as if I'm a play toy." Harry yelled and gave a good death glared to both of them and walked away. He shook his head and muttered,"Idiots."

_**So, how was it? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter and stay awesome, bros! BROFIST!(m)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! Glad to know that you guys still wanna read this story. Hahaha... So, hope you guys enjoy it. :D**_

**CHAPTER 8**

**SUSPENDED AND GOODBYE KISS**

Harry was sitting on the bench in the park, reading, when he heard his name being called in an announcement.(_I dunno what it call, bros. Something like someone make an announcement using speaker and microphone. Like radio.)_

Harry knocked on the guidance office's door and opened the door to see a mild-aged man sat on the classic brown chair. In front of the desk has the shiny golden name tag said 'Severus Snape'. "Do you called me, sir?" Harry asked.

"Come in, Potter," he called. "Take a seat."

Harry went inside and sat on the chair, opposite of Mr. Sanpe."What is it, sir?"

"There were rumors..."

"Yes, sir?" Harry urged him to continue.

"That you went to other student's room. Guy's room. Late at night. Just wearing a shirt." Mr. Snape said. He well informed that Harry Potter were a homosexual.

Harry stared at him.

"Don't you have anything to say about this, Potter?" Mr. Snape asked as he narrowed his eyes.

Harry shrugged casually.

"Were you at your room last night?"

"No." Harry answered.

"Where were you and who were with you last night?" he inquired.

Harry is innocent bloke but he's not that oblivious to say that he was with Draco last night. Or Draco will get busted."I was on the Fire Exit... Alone."

"Fire Exit?" Mr. Snape asked a little doubtful and raised his thick-black eyebrow.

"Yeah, I slept there whole time because... It's quite and peaceful. My roommate have a big mouthed. Hard to handle," Harry lied casually.

"But, the dorm warden saw you early in the morning, walking out from other guy's room, senior floor to be exact. Potter, you're a smart student so..." he said."I asked again. Who were you with last night?"

_Busted._"Like I said, sir, I wasn't with anyone," he lied again.

Mr. Snape sighed."Who are you protecting, Potter?"

Harry smiled icily."None of your business, I presume, sir." he emphasized the word sir.

Mr. Snape glared at him and sighed again."You give me no chance, Potter. You're suspended for a week and we will find out who that guy was."

"A week?" Harry asked, disbelieve.

"Yes, Potter. A week. Go back home and return after a week," Mr Snape said. "Now off you go. And fix the attitude of yours. It's become more worse."

'Whatever," Harry muttered before he went out of the office and went to his room, packed some clothes and gadgets. He changed into a white tank top covered with blue jeans jacket and black maong pants suits with a red sneakers. He put his rounded eyeglasses and went out of room, facing Draco. Harry stared at him from head to toe. He's wearing green printed t-shirt and black V-neck cardigan. For bottom, his wear slimmed blue jeans and dark brown casual combat boots. Very stylish.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked and looked at my bag."With all these things?"

"Home," Harry muttered.

"Home?" Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Yup."

"Uh... Mind if I ask why? I mean, I know you were called earlier. What did you do?" Draco inquired.

"I do mind and that's none of your business." Harry muttered, walking out of his room and stopped as he passed Draco."See you after a week," he smirked and walked away.

Draco stared at Harry and then followed."A week? Why? What did you do?"

"Told you, none of your business," Harry said."And it's better for us not to be seen together."

"Why?" Draco's eyebrows furrowed, confused.

"Because your girls or blokes will rip my hair off and beat me to a pulp and scratch my face with their pointy pink painted nails and trample my eyeglasses," Harry said and sighed."You should never approach me at the first place. I'm not on your level, Draco."

Draco frowned and pulled Harry on the wall, trapping Harry with the wall and his body."I won't let them hurt you, Harry," Draco said with a husky voice, staring deep inside Harry's eyes.

"I..." Harry trailed, unable to continue as he stared at Draco's lips. He licked his dried lips.

Draco stared at Harry and his eyes flicker on Harry's lips. He leaned down and gave Harry a peck on the lips. Draco stared at Harry's eyes and he stared back."Err, is this okay?"

"You don't have to ask for permission," Harry grinned and pulled Draco down, pressing his lips on Draco, hard. Draco groaned and circled his arms around Harry's waist. The other hand stressing on Harry's arm up on his neck then ruffled his messy raven haired. Draco bite Harry's lip and licked it with his tongue. Harry moaned and pushed Draco on the other side of wall, pressing his whole body on Draco."Dray..." Harry pulled away breathlessly when their lips break apart and pressed his head on Draco's shoulder.

"God, Harry, I want you," Draco murmured huskily as he nibbled Harry's ear.

"I-I... Can't," Harry shook his head and pulled away.

Draco cupped his face and smiled sadly."I know. I'm sorry."

Harry hold tightly on Draco's hand that was on his face before he let it go reluctantly and moved a few inches away from Draco."I have to go. Let's just talk another time. Bye, Draco." Harry said and walked away. When he was outside of the dorm, he touched his lips. He has a swollen lips, flushed face and confused eyes. _What the hell did I just do?_

_**Heee~ you guys like it or not? Hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Stay tuned for the next chapter ans stay awesome, bros! BROFIST! (m)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the lateness. I was busy finishing the other story first before I continue with this story. So, here it is. Hope you guys enjoy reading it! :D**_

**CHAPTER 9**

**TWO OFFERS IN ONE DAY**

"Harry?" his mom, Lily stared at him with an incredible expression.

Harry was standing outside their house, facing his mother. His mother was very beautiful. She wearing soft pink blouse with knee-length white skirt while her dark yellow-blond curls hair stayed at her shoulder.

"Who is it, Lily?" someone called from inside.

"It's you son, Rufus," Lily answered.

"What!" someone shouted from inside the house and there was shuffling and the middle-aged man was walking towards the door, staring bewildered at Harry.

"What? You guys aren't letting me in?" Harry raised an eyebrow at his parents.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" Rufus asked with a creased eyebrows.

"I was suspended," Harry stated.

Rufus's eyes flared and Lily gasped."What!" Rufus shouted.

"Stop shouting, will you. It's irritating," Harry snapped at his step-father.

Rufus slapped him on the face and dragged him inside. His fingers clenched on Harry's arm which make Harry winced in pain. Lily tried to stop her husband but it was no use. Her husband was ten times stronger than her.

"What did you do this time?" Rufus asked murderously while glaring at his step-son.

"Find it out yourself," Harry said, not bothering to look at the man in front of him.

Rufus grabbed Harry's face roughly and turned it to face him. His other hand clutching Harry on the side of his face."You asshole, I gave you you everything and this is what you give back to me? What about the company? When are you ever going to learn? You can't be expelled or else it's better if you don't study at all."

Harry didn't said anything and just stared at his mad father.

"You can't stay here," Rufus said and pushed Harry violently. Harry stumbled down and his mother quickly helped him. "Go somewhere else and don't come back here until you graduate."

"But, I'm just freshman! I still have three more years," Harry argued.

"That's your problem. We'll send you money but don't ever come back here if you aren't going to be a valedictorian," Rufus said wit sharped voice."I'll send some people to check on how you're doing and certainly no boyfriends and friends. They're all just bothersome people."

"You're insane!" Harry shouted and walked out from the house, slamming loudly the door behind. His mother was going to follow him but being stopped by Rufus's booming voice,"Don't you dare, Lily!"

ooOoo

Harry was sitting on the wooden bench in the park after what happened with his step-father and mother. "Why the hell does mom married that bastard?" he muttered as he pulled out his black Ipod. "He can't hurt me, he's not even my father," he huffed angrily and took out the earphones from his bag and remembered Draco as he looked at the earphones. _Another problem,_ he sighed while tuck the earphone sin his ears and laid on the bench, closing his eyes.

After a few hours, he woke up and sat. He looked at his soft-blue ICE watch that indicated it's 6.00 in the evening. "Ah... Where am I going to stay for a week?" he mumbled to himself before his phone rung. He looked at the name on the screen. Tom Riddle. "Yeah?" he answered lazily after he pressed on the answer button.

"Hi Harry," Tom greeted.

"'Sup?" Harry asked casually.

"Heard you got suspended," he trailed.

"Yup, I did." Harry replied shortly.

"Ah...," Tom paused."Why?"

"None of your business," Harry said.

"Oh, right. None of my business." he said mockingly."So, where are you staying?"

"Er...," Harry bit his lips. "Somewhere out here."

"What do you mean somewhere out there? They said you go home," he said, sounded worried in his voice.

"Well, my step-father doesn't want me stay at his house," Harry explained."And mom wouldn't do anything then dad...," he trailed."We haven't talk for a while but he wouldn't been glad if I called which I'm not going to do."

"Then...," Tom has uncertainty in his voice,"Where are you staying?"

"Told you, somewhere here." Harry said annoyingly and shrugged as he gathered his things and stood up."Hey, I have to go-"

"Wait," Tom stooped him from hanging up.

"What now, Tom? Do it faster," Harry rushed him.

"You... Can stay here at my place. I wouldn't mind and I live alone, plus there's extra space," Tom offered.

"Stay at your place? You're at school, right?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I went home. I'm suspended for three days," Tom explained.

"Oh... With Draco?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah, he too but don't worry. We didn't said why we fought 'cause that would've drag you in the problem," he said.

"Thanks... And about the place..." he trailed, thinking about Tom's offer."I'll call you if I want to stay."

"Okay, be careful," Tom said.

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and looked around. "Work, work, work..."

Harry went inside a restaurant where there's sign that they need a waiter soon as possible. He got hired right away and was working when a very familiar trio walked in.

Harry?" Blaise asked and raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Can I order you, pumpkin?" Pansy grinned at Harry.

Draco elbowed her on the arm."Knock it off, Pansy. You guys still owe me."

"Sorry," Pansy said and winked at Harry."What are you doing here, Harry?"

"Working," Harry said, glancing at Draco who was staring at him.

"Of course you're working, I can see that but why are you working?" This time Blaise asked while emphasizes the word _why_.

"I need money. Rufus busted me out of the house and said I can't stay there and he didn't give me any money," Harry shrugged then smiled at the trio."Come on, I have lots to do. Give you orders."

Draco ignored what Harry said."You mean your dad kicked you out of your house?"

"Correction. Step-dad," he frowned."The orders, please."

They gave their orders and Harry walked away. After a few minutes waiting for the dishes, he came back with the food.

"Yum, yum." Pansy dug in."Where are you going to stay? You can't go back to the dorm 'cause well, you're suspended and you supposed to be at home." she explained.

"I'll find that out by myself," Harry answered.

"Why don't you just stay at Draco's house? He lives alone and it's big, two people can fit there... Especially at the bed," Blaise laughed.

Harry smiled at his joke then shook his head."I can't. I'll just stay maybe... At a motel. There's lots of it nearby."

"You're not staying at any motel," Draco stated.

"What?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the blond guy."You can't tell me what to do."

"Just stay at his place, so he wouldn't be worried about you, Harry," Pansy translated."Plus, you can't go at the motel all alone, it's embarrassing."

"Guys, cut the lame jokes and your dirty minds,"Draco sighed heavily."So... Are you staying with me or not? It's better and cheaper in many ways."

Harry sighed. "I'm going back to work. I'll tell you later if you can wait," he turned and walked away, feeling his heart beating faster than usual and his cheeks blushing.

"I can always wait for you," he heard Draco said.

_**+So guys, how was it? And by the way, who do you think Harry will stay with? Draco or Tom? Though it's kinda obvious who he;s going to stay with.. Muehehe~**_

_**Anyways, stay tuned and stay awesome, bros! BROFIST! (m)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! I don't know what to say. Just wishing you guys enjoy reading it. Muehehehe~ :D**_

**CHAPTER 10**

**MISTER POPULAR**

Harry ran his fingers through his messy hair after a tireless evening. He went out and was going to search for a motel when he noticed Draco was leaning on a white car at the street corner near his workplace. "Hmm?" he muttered, unable to believe what he was seeing right now. He approached Draco and stared."What are you doing here?"

"You told me to wait, remember?" Draco said with an amused expression. "Hop in," he ordered while opening the door and grabbed Harry's black duffel bag and threw in inside the car.

"Urgh...," Harry tilted his head but still went inside. After closing the door behind Harry, Draco smiled and went inside the car on the driver seat and drove away.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked after a long eerie silence.

Draco glance at him and grinned."Home."

Harry stared at him and looked away while clearing his throat as his heartbeats sped up. "Okay then, we're going home, so... Does that mean I'll staying at your place the whole week?"

"That's what my plan is," Draco shrugged. "And by the way, don't worry. I won't take advantage of us living together though I do want you," Draco said casually as if it was nothing.

Harry blushed and looked away on the window."Whatever, I'm not saying anything and you're so defensive. You're the only one thinking like that."

"Seriously?" Draco raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "I'll bet you were with me on that mind level."

Harry stuck his tongue out."No way."

ooOoo

Harry stayed in the guest room of the huge house of Draco. They ate pizza that Draco ordered and watched TV, then headed to their rooms with a tense goodnight. The next morning, Draco was woken up by a doorbell."What the hell?" he growled when he looked at the clock show it was 8 in the morning on the small white cabinet at his bedside. He went down and opened the door, facing his best friends and another guy and girl.

"Morning, bro," Blaise greeted.

"Hi," Pansy said and they both made their way inside, sliding beside Draco.

"What the-"

"You guys, come in," Blaise called.

The girl giggled and the guy just grinned while walking inside the house.

"What the hell are you guys doing this fucking early?" Draco sneered at them.

"We want to play a game," Pansy said."Where's Harry?"

"Sleeping," Draco replied.

"I'll wake him up," Blaise volunteered with a grin.

"Don't you dare," Draco threatened. "He's tired. Let him sleep."

"Ohhhh... Sorry," Pansy mumbled with a wicked grin on his dark face."Let's eat breakfast, then. Oh wait, I haven't introduce you to them. This is Ginny, my girlfriend," he winked at her and she giggled. She's ginger and sexy model-type. She was wearing white printed tee shirt that covered with dark crimson jacket with a black short pants and being suited with bright yellow high heels while she's holding a white handbag.

"This is Justin, he's mine," Pansy introduced the other guy while wrapping his arm. Justin has brunette curly hair and wore black tee shirt that covered with red white short-sleeve shirt and khaki jeans with black casual loafers.

"Okay, I never knew you guys were courting someone...," Draco trailed.

"That 'cause you're busy with dear sexy god Harry," Pansy teased with a chuckle.

"Wait," Ginny said."He's dating Harry? As in Harry Potter the weird one with glasses?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and nodded.

"Wow, you hit the jackpot. That guy is sexy and hot and no one was like can approach him with his aloof atmosphere and knew that he's bisexual but, still everyone was drooling whenever he walks by," Ginny explained.

"Well, except for Tom. He's pretty much clinging on him though he wasn't that interested. They're like... Just friends," Ginny shrugged then scanning Draco from up to down."So, you are his type. No wonder, you look perfect with each other, even you're both guys." Ginny said but mumbled at the last sentence.

It was a blast for Draco to know how popular Harry is. He was sure Harry was always at the background.

"He's seriously that popular?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah," Justin answered."The other seniors, juniors and sophomores are swooning on his body and face. He's handsome without that much effort when we guys take time retouching the hair and exercising."

"He got swag." Ginny second."You guys didn't know that? Almost all guys or girls were jealous of him since he entered this school and no one was brave enough to befriend him, court him or fight with him 'cause he's out of the league."

"Huh," Blaise said with an impression look. "Well, you guys treat him like a god."

"I didn't know that about him," Pansy said with amusement.

Draco stared blankly at them.

"Bro, you caught a big fish," Justin slapped Draco's back with a grin.

ooOoo

Harry went out of the room after wearing an army green short and a white sleeveless tee shirt. He froze as he saw Draco and his friends with other two people he didn't recognise in the kitchen room which was where he can see them below.

"Uh...," he trailed not sure what to do whether to hide or stay.

"You're awake!" Blaise shouted as he looked up to see Harry fidgeting and threw a grinned at the messy haired guy. "Come here, let's eat. We've been waiting for hours."

Harry went down silently then grumbled,"Who told you to wait for me?"

"Bad, Bad Harry," Draco said as he walked out from the kitchen room and touched the tip of Harry's nose with his forefinger"You shouldn't say that."

Harry blushed as he stare at the sleek white-blonde guy in front of him. He smiled and said with shrugged,"Good morning?"

Draco grinned,"Good morning," he pulled Harry closer to him with an arm around Harry's waist and gave a peck before walked towards the kitchen.

Harry smiled and followed, settling himself on a maple chair. He glance at the stranger guy and girl who were staring at him. They smile, greeting him and he nodded at them as a reply. They ate silently with a tense atmosphere.

"So... Harry," Pansy started. Harry stared at him."This guys is Justin and the girl beside Blaise is Ginny. They study at our school."

Harry looked at them and smiled timidly."Hi, I'm Harry."

"Hi Harry," the two greeted, smiling never leaved their lips.

"Do you have work today?" Blaise asked.

"Tonight," Harry answered.

"So, you're free today?" Blaise's eyes twinkled.

"Uh-uh, kinda," he said with shrugged and looked at Blaise."Why?"

"Let's have some fun!" Blaise blurted out with wide grin and his hands stretched up in the air.

"Er...," Harry glanced at Draco who was looking at them quietly. Draco shrugged when he noticed a pair of emerald eyes staring at him, need a confirmation."Okay."

"Yes!" Blaise shouted with the widest grin Harry ever seen."Let's go then."

"Um, can I take a bath first?" Harry asked.

They all laugh."Of course you can. Sorry! I was just so excited," Blaise said, still grinning.

Harry rolled his eyes and went to his room. He took a quick bath and changed. He looked at himself at the big mirror beside the white closet after finished changing. He looked at himself from hair to toe. He's wearing white -that printed UK's flag- short sleeves V-neck tee shirt and wrapped his bare neck with silver necklace and wore a dark jeans with his red sneakers while his messy hair-except his fringe- was covered with thin dark green knitted snow cap. He also wearing black and white stripes wrist band on his right wrist while the left was wrapped with his watch and switched his rounded eyeglasses to black bold, preppy one. _This is okay_, he thought and smiled.

He went down after satisfied with his looks and Pansy whistled,"Mister Fashionista."

He glance at Draco who stared at him with wide eyes. Draco was wearing grey dress shirt and inside it was blue tee shirt and black short jeans, fitted with white sport shoes. He also wearing dark brown leather band on his right wrist.

Harry smiled sheepishly at Draco and rolled his eyes. They rode Blaise's jeep and stopped outside of a mega mall."Let the game begin."

_**+So, how was it? Hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Stay tuned for the next chapter and stay awesome, bros! BROFIST! (m)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Yo guys! Hope you guys enjoy reading it. :D**_

**CHAPTER 11**

**DO YOU WANT TO BE A MODEL?**

They planned to watch a movie and then have a lunch after that. The sitting in the cinema was made by Pansy which was Blaise, Ginny, Harry, Draco, her and Justin according to sits.

They watched a scary movie, MAMA, but nothing happened between Harry and Draco apart from the other couples. After finish watch the movie, they stopped by at the food court to eat lunch.

"Let's play a game," Ginny purred after finishing her sushi meals.

They all stare at her and Blaise grinned."I've got a very good idea."

"Yeah? Your good ideas never are good ideas, Blaise," Draco rolled his eyes at his dark skin friend but he still curious to know what Blaise want to up to this time."What is it?"

"Truth or Dare," he smiled wickedly and glanced at Pansy who also smiled.

"Yeah, that would be fun," Justin agreed."Who's in?"

"I'm in," both Pansy and Ginny said at once.

"Me too," Justin said.

"Same here," Blaise said and looked at Harry and Draco."You guys joining?"

Harry shrugged his shoulder.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ginny winked at him and Harry rolled his eyes.

They stared at Draco."Count me out,"he said after a few second.

"What?" Blaise frowned.

"Then this won't be fun," Pansy said."I know, we'll just put Draco's dares on Harry..." she threaten him while grinning wickedly.

"Fine," Draco sneered and narrowed his eyes at Pansy."I'm joining."

"Okay, let's start," Blaise said then looked at Harry with a smile."Harry, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Harry said without any second to think.

"Are you and Draco dating?" Blaise asked. All of them staring at Harry.

"No," he answered without a beat. They all frowned while Draco just tsked at the answer.

"Next, Draco... Truth or dare?" Pansy asked.

"Truth."

"Are you ever going to court Harry?" Pansy pointed out the ever.

"Yeah," Draco said with a tease smile.

The others chuckled while the girls squealed."When is that?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Sorry, I already answered," Draco said and smirked at her.

Ginny frowned at him."Okay, next," Justin said.

After answering lots of questions, Pansy said again."Harry, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Harry answered. Obviously bored with the game.

"Sorry, honey, no choosing the truths twice," she winked at him.

"What? There isn't in the rule," Harry said, furrowing his eyebrows."You never said any."

"Well... I just did," Pansy said with an amused expression.

"Pans-" Draco muttered but was cut off by Harry's grumbles.

"You asked me truth or dare when there was only dare as an option. Fine, dare. Bring it on." Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Pansy laughed and looked around before spotting a group of girls, not far from them."I guess this won't hurt since you aren't dating anyone, right?" Harry nodded."See those hotties over there?" Harry spun around and looked at the where Pansy pointed out. He gulped and nodded, feeling something bad is going to happen."The one, bushy brown haired that looks extremely bored and helds a phone? Kiss her. Not just a kiss. Torrid deep kiss that will last for ten seconds and above, are you in?"

Draco glared at her."Pans, don't."

"What? It's just a game. He can always back out," Pansy raised her hands in surrender, taunting the owner of the emerald eyes.

Harry stood but Draco pulled him back on the chair."What the hell do you think you're going to do?"

"Kissing," Harry shrugged."It's just ten seconds."

"Not just ten seconds," Draco said, raising his voice a little bit."What if that girl was a slut? What if she drugs you and have threesome?"

"Seriously? It's just a kiss and we're playing a game, Dray," Harry frowned at him.

Blaise cleared his throat."Guys, we're attracting people. Lower your voice a little, Drake."

Harry and Draco glared at him at the same time before Harry turned to face Draco again."What's your problem?" Harry asked Draco.

"You are my problem," Draco snarled."Why the hell are you so stubborn? I said knock it off. You're not going over there and kiss that whore."

"How do you she's a whore?" Harry asked him with a furrowed expression.

"I don't know. She seems like one," Draco mumbled and shrugged.

"Seems like it, huh?" Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, stop guys. Let's stop playing," Blaise said, noticed they'll making a scene if someone not stop those two of his friends. He rose from his seat and said,"Let's just go."

They all agreed with Blaise and stood before walked away. Harry glanced at the girl who he was supposed to kiss. But, to his least expect, that girl walked towards him and gave him a card."Do you want to be a model?"

"Uh...," Harry trailed, not sure how to continue."I'm not the model type."

"Boy, you're perfect. You'll be the diamond of the model world once you got in front of the camera. Think about it. I'm Hermione Granger. Just call me if you've decided and I know you're still on high school, so probably best if you finish it first."

Harry nodded absentmindedly."Harry?" Justin called him."Let's go. They're waiting," Harry nodded and bowed a little at Hermione before heading away with Justin.

ooOoo

Harry sat on the couch. He has his legs tucked on his body and his arms wrapped around him. He and Draco were watching TV in the middle of the night. They were watching Paranormal Activity 1.

Harry yawned.

"Sleepy?" Draco asked, not looking at Harry.

Harry shook his head."Nah, I'm just bored."

"Yeah, but it's kinda creepy," Draco shivered and moved closer to Harry.

"What the hell? Are you scared" Harry laughed.

"Not in million years," Draco said defensively.

"Yes you are, scaredy-cat," Harry laughed louder.

"I'm so not scared," Draco growled. He turned off the TV with the remote controller and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Sleep."

"Why did you turn off the TV? I'm still watching," Harry teased and chuckled.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him."I'm not scared."

Harry grinned."Fine, you're not just because you said so...," he winked at Draco."Good night, see you tomorrow. I'll just watch a little more."

"Good night, feel free to visit me up there," Draco winked at him and bent down, giving a peck on Harry's soft lips.

Harry pulled Draco closer and kissed him deeper. He pulled back and winked at Draco with smirk.

"Whoa, that's... Hot," Draco said.

"Go take you cold shower," Harry teased and laughed when Draco blushed slightly.

Draco frowned and went upstairs but stopped just halfway up."Are we dating?"

"We certainly are...," Harry grinned at him.

_**+So, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I make the Truth or Dare game as simple as I can. Stay tune for the next chapter and stay awesome, bros! BROFIST! (m)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys! New chapter has been updated. Hahaha, hope you guys enjoy reading it. :D**_

**CHAPTER 12**

**HEARTBROKEN**

After a few hours of surfing the channels, Harry got bored and switched off the TV. Just as he was planning to go to his bedroom, the front door opened. He froze and face a dark brown haired girl."Uh... Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know anyone else was here. I thought only Drake was here and he was sleeping 'cause I called him earlier and he wasn't answering...," the girl trailed.

"You are?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Astoria," she smiled and offered a hand."I'm Draco's fiancee."

Harry froze."Excuse me, what?"

"Fiancee," she smiled and dropped her hand when realize that the raven haired guy in front of her not going to take her hand."Are you his boyfriend of the month?" she shrugged and sat down."He always changes girlfriend and boyfriend every month and they were just the same. Simple and decent. Where is he?"

Harry shook his head, trying not to cry. _Fiancee? That jerk. After all what happened between us? He's a douche. I fucking hate him. Wait, it this girl even saying the truth? Yes, of course she is. She even has a key to this house._"He's sleeping already. Upstairs."

Astoria nodded."I haven't know your name yet."

"Harry. Harry Potter," he said, trying to be brave in front of that girl.

"Hi Harry, I'm Astoria Greengrass," she introduced."We've been engaged since like we were little and our parents said that we can call the wedding off when we find the girl or boy we really love but I guess it's not coming 'cause Drake hasn't been calling the wedding off, plus I think he's now in love with me," she shrugged casually."We've been together for years and-"

Harry's phone rung."Sorry."

"It's okay. Go on, go on," Astoria smiled at him.

"Harry? Your step-dad was dead and your mother is in hospital. They involved in accident with lorry. Come to St. John Hospital, quick," his father said hurriedly.

Harry hung up and froze. _Mom is in hospital._

"Are you okay?" Astoria asked when she noticed Harry was paled and gap his mouth a little.

He shook his head and went upstairs quickly, taking his duffel bag and changing on jeans and purple shirt."Astoria, tell Draco that I won't be back again. I have something to do and tell him I'm sorry for misinterpreting whatever happened between us. Tell him goodbye for me, please."

Astoria just nodded and watched him leave.

Harry hailed a cab and went to the St. John Hospital. He went out of the cab hurriedly and fling himself in his father's arms when he saw his father was sat on the chair."Where's mom? Is she alright? Where is she? Tell me she's okay, dad."

"She'll be alright, Harry," his dad soothed him while rubbing his back gently."It's just that, we need money for her operation."

_Money... Money... Model... Hermione!_ His mind spinning. "Tell the doctor to do the operation. I can find the money. I have it."

"What? Where will you get it? The amount is too big. Even I don't have that large amount of money. Plus, your mom needs to be transferred to another bigger hospital," his dad explained.

"Just do what I say,"Harry snapped and sighed when he saw his dad startled."Dad, I will get the money. I promise. Mom will never leave us. Just please do what I said."

His father nodded his head slowly and went to find the doctor. He slumped himself on the chair and ruffled his messy hair become messier. He took out his phone and dialed Hermione Granger's number on the card given."Hello, Miss Granger. You offered me to become a model last time, remember? Well, I want it."

ooOoo

_This is the present Harry as a model_

Harry parked his black Porsche outside their big house. He went inside and called his mother."Mom?"

"Hey honey," his mother called from the kitchen. "Come here and eat. I know you're hungry."

He dropped his side bag on the sofa and went to the kitchen, facing the feast in front of him. He frowned at his mother,"Mom, do you think I can eat all this? You know I have a shoot tomorrow and I can't be a bloated guy in the swimsuit."

His mother waved him off."You're not the only one eating. Your dad's colleagues are coming along with their sons and daughters. It's gonna be a party," she smiled at her son."And I expect you on your best behavior."

"Mom," he went to his mother and hugged her from behind. He kissed her cheek."When did I become harsh to visitors?"

"Hmm... Let me think," Lily grinned."Since you got heartbroken with that Draco guy from high school."

His mouth shut and his emerald eyes obviously showed how hurt he was but then turned back to normal when his mother hold his arm gently and smiled sadly at him."Don't mention him in front of the table. The food will be spoiled. Anyways, I'm already over him," he sat on one of the oak chairs and started devouring a steak in his plate. He mumbled, half-chewing the food,"When are those guests coming?"

He really grateful his mother and father accepted him when he told them that he were in love with a guy when they forced him to tell the truth why he always in miserable after he left Draco's house. His mother even supported him and soothe him when he was tried so hard to forget Draco. He smiled at his mother.

"About an hour or so...," his mother trailed while looking at her watch.

"Why are they even so special that you've to cook this much?" he frowned and was about to get the fried rice and shook himself away,"No fried rice."

"They're from different countries. You know your dad, travels mostly every time," she said.

_That's why you divorced him and get on with that bastard. Not to be cruel but I'm glad he's dead. He's a jerk and he endangered your life. He drove like those lunatic and even if you plead, he wasn't stopping. I'm fucking glad he died. He deserved it,_ Harry thought but didn't say anything. His mother would be furious when she hears what he said. "They might speak different languages so I'm not expected to socialize that much, right?"

His mother laughed."They're all speaking in English, so you are certainly expected to socialize and I heard some of them studied at the same school of yours...," she trailed.

"Not-" he started but his mother cut him off.

"No Draco has been said," Lily assured her son."Why can't you just go to him and tell him you still love him so your miserable life will be over."

"As if that's that easy," Harry frowned. "He's not in this country. Maybe somewhere along with his wife and I'm not supposed to say I love him 'cause... I don't know," he sighed as he felt the lies he just said. "I swear I'm not lying," he mumbled, trying convinced himself.

"I didn't said anything," his mother said and continue to her cooking."Now go and change. Make yourself presentable or maybe rest for awhile since you're always presentable," his mother winked at him. He laughed and went to his room. He relaxed himself in the tub and thought about what happened between him and Draco. Nothing really happened. A few kisses and all but they weren't really officially together on the eyes of the others...

_**+So, how was it? Hehehe, by the way guys, I'm maybe going to update next chapter a bit late 'cause I'll busy with Hari Raya celebration. If you guys don't know what Hari raya is, just google it. Muehehe~ anyways, hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Stay tubed for the next chapter and stay awesome, bros! BROFIST! (m)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey, you guys! Sorry, I took too long to update my story. I really had fun with my family and buddies 'til I forgot bout my story. Real sorry. Hahaha. So, here it is. Hope you guys enjoy it. :D**_

**CHAPTER 13**

**REUNION**

Harry changed into a jade-green shirt and combed his messy hair into classic style. He put on an eye glass so a few can recognize him. He went down soon as the doorbell rung. He saw his mother almost at the door and watched as his father came in along with the guests. He hugged his father dearly.

"Dad," he greeted casually.

"Have you eaten, son?" his dad asked.

"Yes, have you?" he asked back with a grin.

"Nope," his father said."Are you serving me?"

"No, go entertain your guests, dad. I'll be there in a minute," he smiled at his father.

Harry hung around the stairs, looking at every guest and nodding at them as he spotted Pansy. He froze and saw her with Justin. He thought they might not recognize him. The two strode towards him and grinned, looking at him from head to toe.

"Long time no see, Harry," Pansy started."Remember me?"

Harry stared at her."What are you doing here?"

"I worked with your father," she explained."So, you do remember me. How about my husband?"

Harry almost choked on after what he had heard."Your husband?" he glanced at Justin who smiled widely at him. "Hi, Justin. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You look scorching handsome, Harry," he grinned and looked at Harry."My hunch was right. You were meant to be a model."

Harry grinned at the compliment."When did you guys got married?"

"Soon as out of the school," Justin explained.

Pansy laughed."He can't wait. He proposed a few days after we graduated in college."

"Children?" Harry asked.

"Not yet, but I hope soon," Pansy said.

Harry laughed."Then, you probably should work that out more."

Pansy also laughed."Yeah, we will."

Justin raised an eyebrow at his wife."What did you said? We will?" he winked at her and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and murmured,"I'll keep that in mind in case you've got enough of me."

"I never will," Pansy said and kissed him back.

Harry coughed."Go get a room, you guys."

The couple laughed."Oh," Pansy said, remembering something,"Blaise is here too. He's outside probably. His wife's sick."

"We'll just go get something to eat," Justin said.

Harry nodded and soon after the couple leave, Blaise and Ginny went in. They smiled widely at Harry as they saw him.

Blaise whistled."You're still hot as the sun, mate."

Ginny smiled at Harry."Hi Harry, how are you? Oh Merlin, you're so handsome and sexy. The posters and magazines don't do justice. You're better in person."

Harry laughed at the compliment."That's too much, Ginny. And when did you guys got married?"

"A year ago," Blaise explained."She's hard to catch and many things has happened."

"Just a year," Harry mumbled."Children?"

"We're still on honeymoon," Blaise winked at Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes."I want my baby to look like you," she blurted out suddenly.

Blaise and Harry froze at what she just said earlier."Excuse me, what?" Blaise asked dumbfounded.

"I said... I want my baby to look like Harry. He's so handsome and all...," Ginny trailed, still looking at Harry.

"Are you... Saying that you're pregnant right now?" Harry looked intently at Ginny as she nodded then she looked at Blaise's shock expression.

Blaise leaned on the wall as he stumbled."Oh my lord! YES!" he shouted.

Ginny jumped, shocked."What the hell? Why are you shouting?"

"We're having a baby!" Blaise shouted again and spun Ginny around. He put her down and kissed her on the lips. "I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father. Why didn't you tell me?"

Ginny shook her head."I thought you knew..."

"You didn't tell me," Blaise sulked.

"Sorry, honey," Ginny apologized."I'm being forgetful, emotional and having an intense liking with Harry."

"Congratulations, you guys," Harry smiled at them."Now, go get your baby full."

The two laughed and went towards the kitchen. Harry sighed and went outside. He sat on the rocking chair, tucking his legs up and thinking about Draco. He missed that blonde badly. He hated him yet he wants to see him but if he does, he knew his heart will be rip apart over again. It's fine this way even if everyone already has their 'happily ever after.'

ooOoo

"Harry, aren't you cold sit out there?" his father called from inside.

He looked up and grinned at his father when he walking near him."Sorry, I said I was helping to entertain your guest..."

"No, it's fine. I knew you have lots to think of...," his father, James sat beside him and draped his arm around Harry's shoulder, pulling him closer. "Especially since you saw those friends of Draco."

He frowned."How did you even know about Draco? You weren't here when we got involved. Plus, mom shouldn't have known too..."

"Even if I'm not here, I knew everything that has happened to my son," he explained."And I told your mom since you were very depressed even when she got better. She even thought you wanted her to die."

"What!" Harry shouted."That's insane and how did you know? Were you spying on me before, dad?"

He shrugged."Maybe."

"That's overacting, dad," Harry glared at his father.

"No, it's not. I wouldn't have find out what happened if I didn't do it. How did I do it? I have ties all around and gadgets that are simply not yet available all over the world. I want to protect you and your mom, that what I did," he said and sighed."I don't want that kid-man to be near you ever again. He doesn't deserve you."

"Dad, he's probably be married right now. So, he's not anywhere coming in anyway near me," Harry reasoned.

"Though you wish he would..."

"I don't," he lied.

"Liar. I know your strained voice when you're lying."

"My voice is not strained and I don't lie," he defended.

James snorted and stood up."Anyway, he's not worthy of you. If he comes back, I'm not accepting him and I'll even move heaven and hell if that would take to separate you guys. Remember that."

Harry frowned."Dad, that's overreacting like a hundred percent."

"Just telling you my decision before you even ask," he said and went inside. He stopped before the door."It's cold out here..."

"I know," Harry said.

His father nodded and went inside.

"But, I don't feel it...," he trailed after a little while.

After a few hours, Blaise went outside and saw Harry. He approached him and sat beside Harry.

"Merlin Harry! You're freezing," he said as he touched Harry's arm.

"I am?" Harry asked. He looked at his hands that is now shaking."Oh..."

"What do you mean 'oh'?" Blaise frowned and handed his black blazer to Harry. "Are you going to freeze yourself to death? Darn, he'll kill me if you do that."

"Who?" Harry asked while took the blazer and wear it.

"Nothing," Blaise said."What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Thinking, I think," he said.

"Thinking about what?"

"About things."

"Things like...?"

Harry smirked."Things that you shouldn't concern yourself with."

Blaise rolled his eyes."Very snobby. Is this what I get because you're now Mister Popular?"

"Nope, not really. I was just thinking about... Work and my lifeless life that doesn't even sounds like one since it's lifeless." Harry explained as he sighed, thinking about his present life.

"Work? I have an offer. Can you shoot a cover for my magazines? It'll only take an hour," Blaise said.

"Talk to my manager," Harry said and chuckled when he saw Blaise pouting."Just kidding. When is it?"

"Two days from now," Blaise smacked softly on Harry's arm."Can you? I mean I'll go over tomorrow to your office to talk to your manager and if the shoot can suit your thing. It's not really that daring. You just have to pose on two pieces on a motorcycle. Can you?"

Harry nodded."I'll be fine with it. You're the first person to get a favor from me," he winked at Blaise.

"Thank you very much, mate," he hugged Harry."You're so cold, man."

"I need some heat," Harry explained after release the hug.

"Want me to call someone to make you hot? No, you're already hot. What's the right word?" Blaise mumbled.

"He needs love," Ginny said from behind. She smiled at them.

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up."I don't know that word. Sorry," he waved at them and walked away.

"Honey, we have to do something about them," Ginny said to Blaise after watching Harry walked inside the house.

"I know," Blaise winked at his wife."I always wanted to be a matchmaker. Just like a handsome cupid," he flipped open his phone and dialed a number."Hey Drake, guess what... Something just made me bloody happy. If you got wrong guessing, you'll have to bring me expensive chocolates after two days on my office, deal?... Okay, what's your guess?...," he laughed."Sorry, wrong answer. The news is Ginny is pregnant and I'm going to be a father!... Bring me the chocolates on my office after two days... Bye," he hung up and winked at Ginny.

"I really a genius right, baby?" Blaise said and kissed his wife on the cheek. Ginny just shook her head and smiled at her husband.

_**+So, how was it? Is it good? Hahaha~ Anyway, hope you bros enjoyed reading it Stay tune for the next chapter and stay awesome, bros! Here come the brofist! BROFIST! (m)**_

_**A/N: Is there someone willingly to be my beta reader? Leave a review if you want to. Thanks :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey guys! Sorry late to update this story. So, here we are. new chapter of First Love. Hope you guys enjoy it! :D_**

**CHAPTER 14**

**I DON'T LIKE YOUR WORK**

"Harry, darling, when did you ever give favoritism to your sponsor?" Hermione asked Harry while talking with Blaise.

Harry laughed. "He's my friend... Plus, it was just for an hour."

"You can't decide without me...," Hermione said.

"I didn't decide it. I told him to talk to you and you said yes, right?"

"Yes, that's because you said he was your friend. You threaten me that you won't take projects if I won't clear this day with him," Hermione said with a frown.

"I didn't threaten you," Harry said and winked at Blaise.

"You did with eyes and the way you said about the arrangement, Harry," Hermione frowned even more.

"Well," Harry shrugged."I knew you can make time for him."

Hermione rolled her honey-brown eyes."Okay, okay. Anyway, it's daring though. You're not wearing anything except a two piece suit."

"I know, would I agree if I was required to wear nothing, Mione," Harry said.

"And I wouldn't asked if I know he can't do it," Blaise said.

Hermione frowned again. "Fine, tomorrow's the shoot at his company. It'll only take an hour," Hermione looked at Blaise."You're providing the photographer, right? If he didn't get the best shot after an hour, we're leaving. Are we clear, Mister Zabini?"

Blaise nodded."It will be finish before it even started."

"What?" Hermione asked confusingly. Blaise just shrugged his shoulder.

ooOoo

The day of the shoot, Harry was wearing a black-turquoise-lining swimwear with tie bathing suits swimming shorts and has his black hair wet and dripping."I'll catch a cold," he muttered at Blaise.

Blaise laughed."I'm sorry. The photographer said it will look cooler. Want me to turn off the aircon?"

"No, I'll be fine," Harry said ad he sat on the motorcycle. The photographer started making instructions for Harry to pose.

ooOoo

Draco let out a sigh as he entered Blaise's office, carrying a box full of Ferrero Rocher chocolates."Why the hell did I get tricked by him? And what the hell with the chocolates?" he shrugged and sat on the desk, waiting for Blaise as he called him."Maybe for his wife. Blaise?"

"Yes?" Blaise asked in a hush tone.

"Where the hell are you? Don't tell me you forget that you asked me to bring bloody chocolate for you this day. I take promises seriously, mate," Draco snapped.

Blaise laughed then said,"Go aske my secretary where the shott is. I'm here," he hung up the phone just after Draco heard a 'Nice Harry' at the other end of the line.

Draco frowned."I'm just being paranoid. Harry?" he frowned again and went to Blaise's secretary. He went down and rolled his eyes at the large crowd. "Who the hell is having this goddamn shoot?" He stopped just in time to see Blaise. He was pointing at someone. He glared at Blaise as he looked at the guy he's pointing at and froze. _The guy Blaise's pointing at_. The guy that Blaise's looking at. The guy wearing a sexy short swimwear. The guy posing in front of all these people. The guy that having the goddamn photo shoot... Is none other than Harry.

Harry froze on his place as he felt disturbing presence nearby. He only got that feeling when... Draco was there and he certainly can't be here among the crowd. Harry shivered and that instantly caught Hermione's attention. She told the photographer if it will still take long because it has been an hour and half. Hermione tried to put the shoot off but Harry insisted on finishing it. After his second shiver, the photographer called a wrap and Hermione hurried carrying a robe to him.

"God, you're freezing," she said with a worried expression."I swear id I remove your make up, you'll looked like a dead person. This is your fault, Harry," she started scolding."I told you to put this off. I told you that you shouldn't have done this,"

"My head hurts," he frowned at her. He looked around and everybody was staring at him. All his fans. He can't disappoint them. He smiled at them and waved then his gaze froze at the man staring straight at him with a mixed expression on his face. Draco. Angry Draco. Concerned Draco. Longing Draco. Happy Draco and my other emotions crossed his pale face then he strode straight to Harry and grabbed Harry on the elbow. Harry flinched."What do you think you're doing?"

"Hey mister. Back off," Hermione tried to pry him away from Harry."I'll call security."

"No, I know him, Mione," Harry said to Hermione the glanced back at Draco. His heat skip a beat.

"Oh you do? I thought you've forgotten me," Draco said sarcastically.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked back with more force on the word 'you'. His eyes burn daggers straight at Harry.

"Why are you asking what I asked?" Harry snapped. "I asked first, so you answer first."

Draco frowned at Harry then looked around and for an instant heartbeat, Harry was in Draco's arms like a bridal style. Harry released a small yelp and shut his mouth soon as they caught other's attention. Blaise started smiling around chanting,"Couple fights. Just couple fight."

Harry trash around."What do you think you're doing? Put me down!"

"Shut up or I'll kiss you...," Draco said under his breathe, walking towards the elevator.

"You wouldn't dare," Harry challenged with a smirk.

Draco laughed sarcastically then glare down at the guy on his arms. "Try me. Just try me, Harry," he tapped his foot impatiently. The people inside the elevator staring at them and some even taking photos.

The way Draco said it made Harry shut up. He looked around, avoiding Draco's furious eyes."Wow, now I'll be on the front page of those magazines again plus a trending," he muttered."Where are you taking me?"

"Blaise's office. I'll bet we will be alone there," Draco simply said.

Soon as they enter the office, Draco dropped Harry on the desk and he glared at Draco."What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving you from what you're doing," Draco said.

"What do you mean what I'm doing? I'm working."

"Working in your underwear?"

Harry rolled his eyes."I'm a model. Want me to spell that out to you? M-O-D-E-L. And since when did you even have the right to question my work?"

Draco stopped whatever he was going to say because what Harry said was right. He doesn't have a say on what Harry does."Why did you leave me, Harry?"

Harry raised his hands sarcastically."Oh great, change of subject," he snapped and drop down the desk."That's none of your business."

"It is my business 'cause it involves me... Plus...," Draco glared at Harry and enclose Harry with both of his arms on Harry's side. He inched closer at Harry, emphasizing every word he will say."I. Don't. Like. Your. Work."

Harry stared at Draco just in time the door was opened."Uh... Excuse me?" It was Blaise."Harry's being called. He has to change to more warmer clothes...," he smirked at their stance,"Unless you're already providing greater heat, Drake."

Draco glared at Blaise and looked back at Harry who was still staring at him with a hurt expression."I know," Harry said bitterly, looking down on his foot."My work is disgusting. It's low profile and a disgrace in every way you look at it because I'm not high class like you...," he pushed Draco away and walked out from the office. Draco was going to defend himself that that wasn't what he meant but Harry was already gone from his sight.

"Man," Blaise shook his head. He looked at Harry's retreating figure then back at Draco."You messed up."

"Damn it! You should have warned me that I'll face something like that!" Draco ran his long-delicate fingers on his blond hair.

"Well, I didn't know you'll have the guts to come if I said she'll be here," Blaise shrugged."At least you guys met again and I'll bet you aren't standing around, watching girls and guys drool over him, do you?"

Draco shook his head."Certainly not."

"Yeah, you shouldn't. Even Ginny, a pregnant woman drools over him," Blaise laughed at Draco's glare.

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered and let out a long sigh.

_**+So, how was it? Hope you guys really enjoyed it. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter and stay awesome, bros! BROFIST! (m)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys! It's been so long eh~ Hahaha. So sorry, guys! I'm kinda busy with some works and doesn't have much time to finish this chapter. Anyway, here it is. The new chapter for the story. Hope you guys enjoy reading it! :D  
**_

_**My great beta reader : narcotine2 **_

**CHAPTER 15**

**DECISION AFTER SICK**

Harry frowned. He couldn't move. His body hurt badly and he had a piercing headache. His head felt like a block and he just wanted to cut it off. He was freezing and had curled up in his sheets like a sardine, but nothing made him feel better. His phone rung but he was too weak to move to answer the phone, so he just laid on the bed, waiting for the phone to stop ringing.

He was staying at his house on the outskirt of the city, not at his parent's house which was in the heart of the city. He only stayed in his house when he got visitors, and his mom felt lonely whenever his father went out of the country for his business. Then, he remembered what had happened between him and Draco. He clenched his jaws and shut his eyes when he remembered how Draco had looked at him. He must be thinking I'm selling myself,Harry thought before he coughed lightly. He was already planning on quitting, maybe after a year, and get a new job. After all he was a smart guy and did graduated from his college.

He sneezed and curled tighter when the cold wind touched his skin. He shivered and slowly closed his eyes, drifting into a nightmare.

ooOoo

Draco knocked on the office door after being told to do so by a secretary. He heard a gentle yet stern voice from the inside asking him to come in. He strode inside, walking toward the bushy haired woman siting behind the desk, and he took a seat on the huge white sofa facing her.

"Oh, it's you,"Hermione said."Uh, what can I do for you? Or do you want to introduce yourself first? I'm Hermione Granger."

Draco nodded."I'm Draco and I'm here because I want to know where is Harry. I want to talk with him."

"Who are you to him, may I ask?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm his...," he thought at first then grinned at her."Boyfriend."

Hermione stared at Draco before she nodded her head."Oh! You're the Draco!" Draco raised his eyebrow."So, it's because of you that he was always so depressed," Hermione explained as she noticed Draco's confused look.

"Excuse me, what?" Draco asked, not believing whatever she had just said.

Hermione shrugged her shoulder."You know, when you broke up, Harry was like a robot. Doing things he only needed to do for the money, so that his mother would be well."

"What happened to his mother?" Draco asked, confused.

"His mother almost died in a car accident with his stepfather. His dad, you know, couldn't afford to pay the fees for surgery, so Harry had to work and that's where the modeling comes in," she explained."So you two got back together, right?"

"Uh, not really actually."

"Well, you should. He was so depressed when you guys broke up. He even couldn't eat at all.," she shook her bushy hair."I don't want to see him like that ever again. Go to his flat."

"Where is it?"

Hermione wrote the address on a piece of paper and gave it to Draco. He took the paper and walked out of the office.

ooOoo

It was just a small white house without even a gate or any guards. How could a famous model live like this? Stalkers could follow him here, Draco thought to himself while he shook his head slowly. He knocked on the light brown door but to no avail, no one answered it. He knocked again but this time it was a little louder. Still no answer from inside. "Harry?" he called loudly but not too loud to disturb other neighbour.

He was about to turn around to leave when his phone rung."Blaise?"

"Oh, glad you answered fast," Blaise said, sounding worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Harry called sick," Blaise stated out."He's at his house on the outskirts of the city. Wait, are you already there?"

"Yes, I am. He's here? No one is answering the door," Draco said while circling the house and coming back at the main door.

"He is probably asleep. His room is on the second floor, so it's hard to hear anything, and he doesn't have the doorbells as you can see," Blaise said.

Draco rolled his eyes."How did you know about this?"

"I'm his stalker," Blaise teased and laughed when he heard Draco huffing."Duh, Hermione told me. She said Harry called like twenty minutes after you left to tell her that he's sick but he insisted that he is alright."

Draco looked around on the window and spotted a drawing on the wall. He looked closely at it and saw an earphone. He smiled and then looked at it more closely. Well, that probably reminded Harry of him. He knelt down and sat on the porch. "I don't have a key and I can't barge in the window. I'm too big for it. I can't tear the door down, it's too large and thick wood." He mumbled alone.

"Maybe the key is under the mat," Blaise suggested.

Draco rolled his eyes and glanced down at the dark brown mat that said 'WELCOME'. "Who's dumb enough to hide the house key under it?" he said and nonetheless raised the mat and saw a key under it."Oh."

"What's with the oh?"

"It's here," he stated, staring at the small silvery key.

Blaise laughed."Oh my God! Harry. He didn't."

"Yeah, he did," Draco said and grabbed the key. He stood up and placed it in the keyhole. "Now, let's see if it's fake," he turned it and there was a click sound. He pushed the door and stepped inside."Whoa, it's open. Idiot Harry."

"Not really an idiot. I mean, who would think that someone is placing their house key under the mat nowadays, huh?" Blaise said. You smart dude didn't even thought about it and said it was stupid. Only resourceful people like us think like that. But still... I didn't expected the key to be there. He's a celebrity, duh! I bet he has lots of bodyguards, gates and stuff like that."

"No bodyguard anywhere and certainly I didn't pass by any gates," Draco said." I'm hanging up. I'll update his condition to you soon."

Before he ended the call, he heard Blaise said,"Don't rape him, Drake." Draco rolled his eyes and scanned the clean hall. Nothing unusual except for the constant dullness around. Full of black and white things, and no other color around.

He went upstairs and guessed that the big white door was Harry's room. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He opened it slowly and peeked inside. He saw Harry curled up on the bed, shivering. Draco ran toward harry and touched him on the forehead. Draco frowned and cursed."What the hell have you been doing?"

Harry open his eyes and looked up at Draco."Dray? Is that you?"

"Yeah, your savior."

ooOoo

Harry sat on his bed, clearly not remembering anything that had happened for the past few days. He stared at the white wall opposite to him and ran his finger in his dark hair. He looked at his cellphone and saw five messages. Two of them were from Hermione, one was from his mother and two others were from his father. He tossed his cellphone aside and remembered the last thing he had seen... Draco."That was a dream. He can't be here and... Took care of me, right?" he mumbled to himself.

He shook his head and jumped up from his bed. He went to the bathroom and changed his clothes. He went down and stopped in front of the sofa, staring at the man sleeping on it. "Whoa! Dray?" he pinched his arm to prove himself that he was not dreaming right now and it was not a dream, since wherever he pinched, it hurt.

Harry walked towards Draco slowly and looked at the clock on the wall that indicated six in the morning."How long have you been here, idiot? Don't tell me you took care of me?" he whispered and sighed before he went upstairs, grabbing a blanket and putting in on Draco. He shook his head as he stared at Draco."You shouldn't do this," he whispered again."You shouldn't care about me or else... I can't forget about you," he touched Draco's soft lips with his finger and stood up. He shook his head again and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He had a lot work to do today.

ooOoo

Draco remembered seeing Harry walking pass him in a blue shirt. He sat up from the sofa and smelled something good. Food? Who was cooking?He noticed the blanket draped above him. Who put this on me? Harry? He looked around and called,"Harry?" No one answered. He stood up and went to Harry's room but Harry was not there."Where is that guy?" His phone ring."Blaise?"

"Harry's at work again," Blaise said.

"Ah... So, he's back. He didn't even wake me up. Just left me alone here," he frowned and went down towards the kitchen. There was toast bread and fried bacon on a plate, with butter and blueberry jam bottle beside the plate and a hot coffee with a note stuck on it. Thanks,"At least he left me a note and made breakfast for me."

"He did?" Blaise exclaimed. "Let me have one. Is is hot dog, egg or bacon?"

"Shut up," Draco laughed. "I'm not sharing it and you know that I hate sharing. How do you know he's at work again?"

"Well, I was keeping tabs on his manager, Hermione. We've become friends and I almost visit her regularly," Blaise explained."Do you remember when we were on triple date along with Pansy? The dare for harry to kiss a girl?" Draco murmured a mmmm."That girl was Hermione and she said that was the first time she met Harry."

"Oh, really?" Draco asked."She was that Hermione?"

"Yup, she was."

"So, where are they now?" Draco asked, eating the toast bread casually.

"In her office, they're discussing something and I think it'll take a long time. Something with Harry...," Blaise trailed.

"You don't know what it is about?" Draco asked.

"I don't know... Yet. But I have a huge guess," Blaise said.

"What's your guess?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"He's giving up modeling," Blaise blurted out.

Draco choked. He coughed at what he have heard."He's what?"

"I think he is resigning on modeling."

"Why?"

"Because of...you, probably."

"Is that for sure?"

"Nope, I told you it's a guess but that was what it looked like when Hermione went out earlier to ask for some coffee. She looked stressed. Like she was losing a big shining diamond, and that diamond clearly is Harry," Blaise explained.

"I like your conclusions but we don't know if it is a fact yet," Draco said.

"We'll find out later but I think the conversation will still last for an hour at least. Want to come over here?" Blaise asked.

"Sure, where are you?" Draco asked.

"Outside Hermione's office with her secretary," Blaise laughed.

"Ginny will kill both of you, mate," Draco said and laughed.

"I'm not cheating."

"You're defensive meaning you're guilty," Draco teased.

"Actually, I was just learning something from this girl."

"I wonder what you can possibly have learned from her," Draco rolled his eyes.

"See it for yourself when you come here," Blaise said.

ooOoo

Harry tapped his left foot."What's the plan?"

"How can you drop something important like this so suddenly, Harry? Have you really thought about it?" Hermione asked with a troubled expression.

"I certainly did," Harry said."It's either I quit modeling without going on another career or I'll quit modeling and do something else. What do you think? Either way I'm quitting modeling. You know I hated it in the first place."

"Not really hated. You just not into it," Hermione corrected.

"Right, not into it. I got enough of people fantasizing about me in their bed about what isn't happening."

"Which person's bed are you going into anyway?" Hermione asked."Draco?"

"Certainly. If he let me," Harry laughed at her expression."Just kidding, plus I think he likes sleeping ont he sofa more than sharing a bed with me."

"What the hell are you saying, Harry?" Hermione asked, more troubled than before."You're so crazy with that guy. Why don't you just tell him you love him and live together."

"Wow, that's a piece of cake," Harry said sarcastically.

"I know, it's easy and yet you can't do it," Hermione said.

"It's not easy, Mione," Harry stated.

"Let me tell him if you can't," Hermione said.

"Shut up and let's stay on the matter at hand," Harry said."What do you think? That's the best I can think of. And I'm smart enough to handle a business. I'm thinking of a resort..."

"Oh, a resort. That will be a big hit," Hermione commented.

"Does that mean I'm out from the modeling world?" he asked, staring at Hermione."Am I?"

Hermione looked at Harry and let out a deep sigh before she gave a faint smile to him."I will miss you here, Harry. The company will surely lost many sponsors after you leave."

Harry smiled at her and hugged her."I'm not the only model who works with your company, Mione."

_**+Hope you guys really enjoyed reading it. See you guys in next chapter! Stay awesome! BROFIST~ (m)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hey guys! I know you guys already did read this chapter. But this one is more awesome as my beta reader has corrected my sucky grammar so you guys can enjoy it a lil' more! Hehehe~_**

**_BETA READER : narcotine2_**

**CHAPTER 16**

**FOR THE SAKE OF LOVE**

Draco froze at the sight of Blaise and the secretary about which he had been talking, and which was obviously pregnant. Blaise glanced at Draco and grinned. "Come over, Drake."

Draco walked towards them slowly then smiled faintly at the woman. "Hi, I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy"

She smiled back. "I'm Cho Chang."

"Yeah, she's Cho. A preggy Cho," Blaise commented. "Harry will be out for about three minutes from now. Hermione just talking with him," he smiled at Draco and continued talking with Cho whithout much care about Drago.

Draco didn't have to guess what he meant about learning something from Cho. He has a huge guess it was all about pregnancy since Ginny was confirmed pregnant a few days ago.

The door suddenly opened and Harry stepped out from Hermione's office. He looked around and met silvery eyes. He grinned at Draco and walked straight towards him.

"So, we're on smiling terms now," Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh!" Harry said, rather confused."You don't want me to smile at you? Fine, no smiles then," his face turned neutral as soon as he said it.

Draco shook his head. "That's not what I meant... It's just that you were angry at me last time we talked."

"Well, you should have known that you were forgiven because you took care of me and also for your efforts to find a key that only a resourceful person could have found," Harry said, trying not to smile.

"I think that was my genius ness you should thank for," Blaise interjected.

"Blaise, is that even a word?" Harry raised an eyebrow at him with glinting eyes.

Blaise laughed. "I don't know. It just came to my mind as something like an adjective saying I'm a genius. Which is an evidence of course."

Harry rolled his eyes."And why are flirting with Cho?" he quirked his eyebrows together at Blaise.

"I'm not flirting, Mister Potter. Mister Zabini was just asking about pregnancy because his wife is pregnant," Cho defended.

"Merlin, you even got her to defend you," Harry shook his head at Blaise. "Seriously, Blaise? Hands off Hermione's employees."

Blaise scratched his head. "I wasn't really flirting, I promise and vowed to love only my wife and just my wife. I swear to God. I did."

Harry laughed and soon Draco also followed.

"Harry," someone called.

Harry and Draco both jerked around to see Harry's father, James staring at Draco.

_If looks could kill... _Draco thought. _You'll be dead now, Draco._

James strode towards Harry and grabbed him by the elbow."Hey, dad. What are you... It hurts!," he flinched as he tried to pull away from his father's hold.

"Uhmmm...," Draco trailed watching the two.

"James," Hermione called. "What are you doing with Harry? You're hurting your son."

James still had his eyes fixed on Draco while he let go of Harry. "Home. Now."

"What are you saying?" Harry frowned and rubbed his hand where James had clutched it earlier.

"I said you go home now," James said sternly.

"Why in the world are you ordering me?" Harry looked at him with a confused expression. "And why are drilling holes into Draco's body with your stares?"

James looked at his son."What do you think is the reason?"

Harry stared at him."Mind to answer? I don't have any clue, dad and since this is the first time you met... You probably doesn't have any much reason unless... You guys met from another lifetime."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at Harry for his remarks.

"I don't need your sarcastic remarks, Harry," James snapped at him. "Now go home!"

"I'm not a child anymore, you cannot just burst in and order me to go home. I can make my own decisions and concern myself with things I should be involved in," Harry said with dignity.

"Harry," James sighed."I don't want you anywhere near this guy. The fact that I see you with him is hard enough to handle. What's more with me finding out that he stayed at your house last night," he scolded. "You're not a child you say, but why aren't you being responsible with your actions?"

"Seriously?" Harry frowned. "Are we going over this? This I-don't-want-him-for-my-child thing?"

Draco watched the two silently then said,"James, sir, I can-"

"Shut up," James glared at him. "You're not on this."

"He is since we are talking about him," Harry said, irritated with his father. "I'm going home."

"Good, let's go," James said.

"I mean my home, my condo. Not yours and mom," Harry said.

James frowned at him."But-"

"Dad, stop it. You're embarrassing me," he said.

"He's not coming, is he?" james asked while glancing at Draco.

"That's none of your business who I let inside my house," he said. "I can even let in a stalker, criminal, murderer for all you care."

"Harry," Hermione warned.

Harry glanced at his father;s hurt expression."I'm sorry," he mumbled.

James shook his head."I know. I understand," he said. "I wasn't with you when you were a little child... I'm not allowed to judge how you live since I didn't before-"

"Dad, you don't understand. That's not what I meant," Harry pleaded.

"I know. I understand. I'm sorry," James said and walked away.

Harry frowned."I'm a mess."

"You shouldn't have fought with your father," Draco commented.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Duh, I fight for the sake of love," he rolled his eyes then walked away.

"Wait, what?" Draco asked bluntly but Harry had already gone from his sight. He took a step to follow him but Hermione and Blaise stopped him.

"Let him cool off...," Hermione said."And have a proper talk with his father," she went back insto her office and Blaise punched Draco on the arm playfully.

"What the hell!" Draco said after regaining his composure.

Blaise laughed."Dude, get your mind off the gutter. We rejoice!"

"Rejoice?" Draco raised an eyebrow at his best friend."rejoice for what?"

"Are you really this thick, man?" Blaise shook his head with a grin."Harry just said he loves you."

Draco was silent for a moment, thinking back about their conversation. "He did?"

_**+So, how was it? It was way more awesome than before right? Right? Hahaha. Hope you guys really enjoyed this story! (m)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys! This one is also like before. I re-updated this chapter and already been corrected. Hope you guys enjoy reading it! :D**_

_**BETA READER : narcotine2**_

**CHAPTER 17**

**MISTER KIDNAPPER**

Harry froze as he stood outside his house. _Okay, something's wrong here._ He did not know what was wrong but his gut said something like that. He debated whether he wanted to enter the house or not and finally choose the first choice as he enter the house.

He opened the door and looked around. Nothing looked different. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. _What? Gonna kill someone?_ He laughed at his thought. _As if I could kill someone._

He strolled upstairs and entered the bathroom. No one around. He went inside his room and faced a small puppy in his bed. "Ohhh... What are you doing here?" he advanced towards it and dropped his knife on the floor. The puppy started backing looking at Harry. "Are you scared? I'm sorry I scared you. Who let you in by the way?" he carried the puppy on his chest and raised it just as he saw a glimpse of someone in the mirror, advancing towards him. He tried to grab the knife on the floor but the man was faster than him as he covered Harry's mouth with a napkin. He dropped the dog at the same time his sight begin to blur.

ooOoo

Draco titled his head, still thinking about Harry. _"I fight for the sake of love." What did Harry meant when he said that? Does that mean he love me or what?_ Draco run his fingers on his hair and started thinking about it again but was distracted from it as his phone rung. He saw the caller ID was Blaise's and he sighed. "I don't have time for your games," then he tossed his cellphone aside and after a few second, Blaise called again. Draco frowned and switched off his cellphone. "What on earth is wrong with him?"

He paced along the room and decided to go to Harry's house. As he finally reached his destiny, he parked his car in front of Harry's house and felt something was wrong as he looked at the front door. He went out of the car and opened the unlocked door slowly. He ran around the house, calling Harry's name repeatedly and froze in front of Harry's bedroom as he saw a white blanket covered with blood and the figured tangled in it. He shook his head and started running to the bathroom, vomiting all that he had eaten all day.

"What the hell is going on here?"

ooOoo

Harry flinched as he felt his head aches. He opened his eyes and saw nothing in the dark. He tried to sit up but he was tied onto something. "H-Hello?" he croaked in between dry lips.

The door opened instantly and light passed through. He squinted at the man in front of him who was grinning. "W-Who are you?"

"Hi Harry," the man approached him and sat on the side of the bed which was a few inches from Harry. "Remember me?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and gasped as he remembered the familiar features of that man. "Tom?"

He laughed."Surprise, surprise. It is me."

"Why are you doing this, Tom? Let go of me!" Harry yelled.

"Sorry, Harry. No I can't do that," Tom shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I've waited for you long enough. But, you never gave me a chance. You never did, my love."

Harry struggled, trying to untie the rope that bound both his wrist, and shouted like a mental person as he was hoping someone out there may hear him. Tom held him roughly and slapped his fair cheeks which reduced Harry to silence for a moment. He then glared at Tom and hissed, "I hate you."

Tom smirked and took a silver tape on the nightstand and covered Harry's mouth with it. He brushed his "Love"'s dark locks but was shoved away. He went out, leaving Harry all alone in the room.

He took out his cellphone from his pocket and searched Draco's number. Draco was the reason Harry never fell in love with him. He will kill him and have Harry all for himself. He laughed and started dialing Draco.

ooOoo

Draco called the police as soon as he got his gut after seeing the distorted body of a dead puppy on Harry's bed before he called James. It had been almost a 24 hours and no one had been calling for kidnap ransom. The theory that the police had mentioned was that Harry had been kidnapped by a stalker and not by someone who needed money. It happens often with famous people and Harry was included in that category as it seemed. After he gave his statements to the police, Lily thanked Draco for informing them about Harry's disappearance. She then left with James and policemen soon followed.

Draco sat on the sofa in the living room and covered his face with his right arm. He sighed at the thought that someone was touching Harry or hurting him at this very moment. He then stared at the ceiling until his phone rung. He answered it lifelessly. "Hello?"

"Drake, are you okay?" Blaise asked. "Any news?"

"No, nothing," he answered.

"I'm sure he'll be alright, Drake," Blaise said, trying to soothe his best friend.

"Yeah," he hung up the phone. After a few minutes, his phone rung again. This time was Pansy and he said the same thing. He was going to switch off his phone when it rung again. It was an unregistered number. He raised his eyebrow."Hello?"

"Draco," a deep husky voice said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

There was a laugh at the end of the line. "I'm the gorgeous kidnapper of your lovely Harry. Are you coming, black knight?"

Draco sensed his whole body tense."Who the hell are you?"

"Are you daft? I already told you, I'm the kidnapper," that man taunted Draco.

"What have you done to him, you fucking asshole?" Draco was now shouting, fulled with anger.

Tom just laughed. "Dude, calm down. I haven't done anything...," he trailed and coughed. "Yet. Nothing yet."

"Fuck you!" Draco shouted, gripping his phone in his hand. "Don't you dare touching him. I swear I'll kill you!"

Tom laughed."You don't even know me and where I am."

"I don't give a shit. I'll kill you with my bare hands if you ever touch him," he warned with a murderous voice."Where is he?"

"He's right here, by my side. Want to hear his voice?" Tom asked. "Or maybe not. Just come here and we'll know what happens. Does the prince will survive and save the beautiful prince or will he die along with this same prince? You choose," he gave the address and hung up before Draco could say anything. Tom looked at Harry who was now crying. He took off the tape on his mouth.

"Fuck you! You should just go and bury your pathetic self!" Harry sobbed.

Tom stroke his cheek. "This will be fun. And another thing, does the prince will suffer to death for the sake of this beauty price? Wait," he shook his head and leaned down, kissing Harry on the lips. Harry struggled but Tom was stronger than him."Since you aren't giving in to me, I'll just let you both die. If I can't have you... You should just die," Tom pulled Harry's hair roughly and kissed him again. He trailed kisses down his neck to the chest and stopped."I don't want to do this with someone unwilling and you're not an exception," he stood up and exited the room.

Harry sobbed silently at the thought that Draco will die because of him. He wiped his tears with his knees and determination shone in his emerald eyes. He was going to make an escape plan. He had to do something to untie the rope on his wrists... He HAD to escape. But how could he do it?

_**+So, how was it? It's more awesome, right? Hahaha, anyway stay tuned for the next chapter and stay awesome, guys! (m)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**BETA READER : narcotine2**_

**CHAPTER 18**

**ROMEO AND JULIET**

Draco knew the drill.

If he brought police with him, he would die, but Harry would die if he did not. One of them would die, or to the worst both of them. At least Harry would have a chance to escape or something.

He left a note on the table explaining where he was going and went to the place. It was a deserted area. He walked towards the porch and knocked. No one answered. He tried the door handle and it opened with a deafening creak in the silence. He went inside, closed the door silently, and that's when he felt the cold steel of the gun on the back of his head. He started to turn around slowly. "Don't move." He stopped as he knew the familiar voice.

"Who are you?" Draco asked, trying to compose his voice.

He laughed."Harry remembered me but you don't? That's so sad, Drake. I was your biggest rival way back to high school to get Harry's goddamn heart. Wait, I wasn't even considered a rival since that faggot already had his eyes set on your ass."

Draco frowned as he was trying to decipher the voice but soon enough, his silver eyes widened with recognition. He turned around, forgot about the gun for a moment, and saw who the kidnapper was as a second before he was knocked down.

ooOoo

Harry opened his eyes and scanned around. He froze solid as he caught sight of an unconscious Draco next to him. "D-Draco," he croaked with dry throat. There was blood trailing over Draco's temple and he tried not to cry but to no avail, he found when he felt hot tears running down on his cheeks.

Draco shifted beside Harry as he heard him sniffing and cooed him,"Shh... Shh, don't cry. I'm here, Harry. He's not going to hurt you. What has he done to you? Are you alright? Are you hurt somewhere?" Draco shot questions to Harry with worrying written all over his face. Harry just shook his head. "Stop crying, Harry please. I hate it when you're crying like this."

"B-but, you're bleeding, Dray," Harry sobbed.

Immediately Draco felt the sting of pain on his head but he shook it off. "It doesn't hurt a bit, love. It's far from my heart and my heart is with yours. As long as you're okay, I won't feel any pain, but seeing you crying like this is hurting me so badly, Harry. So, stop crying."

Harry stared at Draco and wiped his tears off. "I'm sorry. I was planning to d-do something... Anything... But before I could even try, he drugged me and tied me there."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," Draco said. He looked around and saw he was tied by a brown rusty chain that was locked by a silver handcuff. The one that locked the chains together was the one that encased Harry's wrist and tied the latter to the spot. He looked around again and saw a small debris of wood and papers scattered around the floor. He then smelled something sharp... Gas! He gasped.

"What is it?" Harry asked with a worried expression as he saw Draco gasping.

_"_Tom wants to burn us alive", Draco thought. But instead he shook his head."Nothing."

Tom entered the room while grinning at them. "Oh you guys awake already. Brilliant!" his flaming cigarette made Draco tense. Tom walked to the wooden chair and sat on it while looking at the two.

"Why are you doing this, Tom?" Harry asked.

"I told you already. It's your fault, Harry," Tom replied. "You made me think I had a chance with you but in the end it was always him. The mighty Draco Malfoy," he said mockingly, and glared at Draco.

"I'm sorry, Tom. I didn't meant to do something like that...," Harry trailed. "I always thought I make the right actions. I never showed that I cared nor that I was interested. I never showed any responses with you 'cause I simply didn't held any feelings. I thought I made it clear."

"Yeah, you did. And that's what make it worse," Tom shook his head. "You never showed any interest for me but when it comes to Draco, you always does," he stood up and pulled out a knife out of his pocket. They would pay by it.

Draco froze. "What do you want to do with that knife, Tom?"

"Relax, Drake. You should just enjoy watching this," Tom said and approached Harry. Harry quivered and tried to punch him but Tom was faster. Tom put Harry's free hand up his head and pushed him on the wall roughly, trapping Harry.

"Stop!" Draco shouted. "Don't touch him!" he jerked around, trying to let his arms free but every moves he made only did nothing and made Harry's wrist turn around the handcuff.

Tom laughed. "So beautiful, isn't he? Why don't I just take a few of his beauties?" he trailed the tip of the knife on Harry's cheek down to his plump lips and to his neck. Tom pressed a little harder and Harry flinched as blood dripped on his neck. He winced in pain.

Draco shouted with rage. "Stop it! Goddamn it! Stop it! DO IT TO ME! Please... Just let him go," he was now on the verge of tears, unable to do anything, unable to stand and look as Harry was harmed, unable to protect his lover.

Tom stared at Harry's face and turned to Draco. "Ah, so you're destined lovers...," he trailed the knife again on Harry's arm and pressed it. Harry shouted in pain when he was finally able to push Tom away and the cigarette he had still been holding fell on the floor. It was just a blink of eye before the fire spread wildly. Tom looked around and looked at the two with a smirk carved on his lips."Goodbye, Romeo and Juliet," he said as he walked out and run away.

Harry coughed."D-Dray," he called.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded and approached him before he hugged Draco."We're dying, Dray."

Draco couldn't say no since it was crystal clear that they were in the middle of a burning room. "Harry?" he called when Harry looked up at him with a serious expression.

"No," Harry murmured and moved to the chain.

Draco turned around and watched as Harry tried unlocking the handcuff with an earring. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to unlock this chain. I don't want to lose you again. Not now," Harry said with determined voice while his hands actively tried to unlock the chain. "We're going to survive this, Dray. We have to!"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey you guys! Long time no see. Hahaha, kidding. Anyway, here's another chapter of First Love. Hope you guys enjoy reading it! :D**_

_**BETA READER : narcotine2 3**_

**CHAPTER 19**

**BLAISE TO THE RESCUE**

"I can't...," Harry frowned. His eyes were already filled with tears as he desperately tried to free theirselves.

Draco shook his head."Stop, y-you can't..."

Harry sobbed as he dropped the earring and stared up at Draco. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Dray."

Draco shook his head again."It's alright. I love you, Harry. You know that, right?"

Tears were running down on his cheeks."I hate you. W-Why do you have to say that just right now?"

Draco chuckled."Because...," he coughed. "I have to say it or else you wouldn't know. Wait, you know that right?"

Harry nodded and hugged Draco. The fire became wilder as black smoke engulfed them both. They coughed together and they knew that they soon wouldn't be able to breathe anymore.

ooOoo

Blaise's brown eyes widen as he stared at the burning building. He had come soon as he had read the note that Draco left behind. "Dude, you're freaking messed up this time," he whispered and then went inside the building. He covered his mouth and nose with his jacket as the black smoke lingered around him. He looked around for any sign of movement."Drake! Harry! Where the hell are you guys?"

He looked around again and coughed as he notice a small movement within the thick smoke. He rushed towards it and saw Draco and Harry hugging each other. He looked at them frantically assessing their position. He shook Draco's shoulder. "Draco! Draco, wake up! Where's the key?"

Draco looked at him with a furrowed expression. He coughed. "W-What? Blaise?"

"Where's the key, man?" Blaise shouted at him frantically. Draco didn't say anything and just stared at him in disbelieve. "Damn in, Drake! Get over yourself. You're dying!" he then punched Draco in the face.

Draco winced in pain, and he could feel the metal taste inside his mouth as the blood was dripping from his lower lip. He then looked around.

"They key...," he trailed. "We don't have it... Tom...," he said lifelessly, trying to think clearly.

"I'm fucking gonna kill that Riddle if I see him," Blaise frowned and looked around for something just as he remembered the ax in his car. He looked at Draco and said,"I'll come back, dude," then he ran outside as fast as he could and opened the trunk of his car, carrying the ax inside as fast as he could manage. He looked at the two of them. "Dude, you're fucked up big time," he swung the ax at the chain and thankfully it broke at the first stroke. "Let's get of here! Take Harry!" he shouted at Draco as he saw that Harry wasn't opening his eyes anymore.

Draco went into action and he carried Harry out of the building in fire. He stumbled out of the building as he shook his head, not believing that he and Harry had just survived. His heart skip a beat as he saw lifeless Harry in his arms but then relaxed as he noticed Harry's small breathing. Then he remembered something and looked around."Blaise?" he called. He shook his head traumatically and looked at the building. "You have got to be kidding me!"BLAISE ZABINI, COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" he shouted.

"Oy, I'm here, man!" Blaise said from behind. Draco quickly turned around as he saw Blaise grinning at him. "What? You think I'm going to let myself die and let Ginny mourning over me? I don't think so," he laughed. Draco hugged his best friend and said,"You scared the hell out of me for a second, mate! Don't you dare doing that again!"

ooOoo

Harry opened his eyes slowly as the bright light pierced his eyes. "Am I still alive? Or am I in heaven? Urgh, this light is killing me."

"Harry...," Draco called his name softly.

"Are we in heaven?" Harry asked. He genuinely didn't have any clue where he was now.

"No, you're not dead yet. We're in the hospital. Are you hurt somewhere?" Draco said, trying hard to hide his laugh.

"My head is killing me. What happened?" Harry asked ans tried to sit up. "How did we survive?"

"Blaise saved us. He saw the note that I left at my house. You're not going back to your house before a long time, just in case there were more lunatics that are obsessed with you."

Harry rolled his eyes before he remembered about Tom. "Tom?"

"He got caught. Don't worry about it, Harry. There's something I want to ask yo-"

"Harry!" his mother rushed inside followed by his father. Lily gave him a hug and James stared down at him. "Are you alright? Are you hurt somewhere? How are your lungs? Can you breathe properly? How about your cuts? Oh God, I was so worried," Harry knew what was coming after the worry remarks. He looked at James.

"Harry Potter! How many times have we told you to have at least one bodyguard at your house? Look at what happened. What if Malfoy and Zabini hasn't come to save you? DO you know what that would have done to us? You're only our son and you're behaving like a child. What if-"

"Dad, I'm alright." Harry smiled faintly at James before he glared at him,"Don't you dare grounding me."

"I wasn't going to do that but now you have mentioned it...," James trailed.

"No, don't," Harry grumbled.

"Mister Potter," Draco called. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"What do you want to talk about? Just talk here is fine," Harry said.

Draco and James both didn't respond to Harry as they exited Harry's ward.

"What with the seriousness around them? If they're going to fight, I'm so done with them." Harry growled.

Lily just chuckled and hugged her son's shoulder."Don't worry about it. They really have something to talk about."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow."What is it?"

"It's a secret." Lily's eyes twinkled as she looked down at her son.

**_+So, how was it? Okay or not okay? Let me know! Whatever it is, stay tuned for THE LAST CHAPTER and stay awesome like always! Adios! BROFIST~ (m)_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey guys! So, here it is! The last one! XD**_

_**BETA READER : narcotine2**_

**CHAPTER 20**

**THE ENDING**

Harry stared at Draco , who returned his gaze. His parents had left a moment ago, leaving them alone in his ward room. Draco clutched at Harry's hand and grinned at him. "Yes?" Harry asked confused. "You look weird. As in real weird," he added.

Draco's grin faded and he tightened his grip on Harry's hand."Do you love me?"

Harry felt that his heart was pounding crazily now. He didn't know what to answer. "You already have a fiance, Draco." he thought for himself. He looked down at his hand, entwined with Draco's.

"I can't," Harry said at last, breaking the silence that haunted the room. Then he looked at Draco. " You know we can't, Dray."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "Why not?"

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away from Draco's. "Don't play dumb, you douche." Harry said, obviously irritated with Draco's reaction.

"I'm not! Why can't we have feelings towards each other? Tell me why, Harry!" Draco said in a ridiculous, anxious tone .

"You're someone's else fiance!" Harry yelled as his eyes started glistening with tears.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me! Your fiance told me about it when I was at your house before we lost contact. It crushed my heart. YOU crushed my heart, Dray. You...," Harry trailed off as tears were running down on his cheeks.

Draco blinked repeatedly, trying to scan all the information and to process them into his head. After a few moments, he finally got what Harry was saying. He let out a heavy sigh and cupped Harry's cheeks with both his hands. "I and Astoria doesn't have any relationship beside she's my friend, but she's a bit over-possessive..." Draco said with a gentle voice, and smiled when Harry looked into his eyes. "I couldn't love someone else anymore, unless it's you. My heart only belongs to you, Harry."

Harry was now smiling through his tears, as he was really touched. "You jerk! You always know how to make me melt with your so perfectly sweet words!" he said, and he punched Draco's chest repeatedly.

Draco laughed before he stared deeply into Harry's emerald eyes, his hands still cupping Harry's cheeks. "Do you love me, Harry?"

Harry could feel his cheeks burning bright red with embarrassment and he leaned his head in Draco's hand. "Yes. I love you, Draco. How could I not? You are my first love, and will forever be."

Draco smiled and moved closer to Harry in order to plant a kiss on the latter's forehead."I love you too, Harry," he whispered. Then he stepped back from Harry to look at him. "Earlier...," he trailed.

Harry tilted his head and remembered about his father and Draco's private talk. "Yes, tell me, what were you and my dad talking about earlier?"

Draco gulped and stood up from his seat to kneel down on the floor. He took both Harry's hands and griped them tightly into his. "Harry Potter, do you want to start a new life with me? To spend the rest of this life, and to grow old with me?"

Harry gaped at him."You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm not," he said and pulled out a small velvet box out of his jacket. He opened it and there was a small shiny silver ring in the middle of the box, standing up and waiting for Harry to take it. "I talked with your dad about this. We don't have to marry or adopt, or anything. I just want to live with you, Harry. Just the two of us living together in the same house and sharing everything with each other. I can't bear to lose you one more time. I had nearly lose you twice, That won't happen anymore...," Draco said and shut his eyes, remembering Harry leaving him years ago and barely surviving from the fire incident.

"Draco...," Harry trailed. He did not know what to say.

"It's okay if you're not ready to answer right now. I give you as much time as you want to think about it, Harry. I don't want to forc-," Draco was cut off when Harry pulled down his arm and kissed him fiercely.

"Yes Draco, yes! I'd love to live with you for my whole life!" Harry said while grinning at Draco, clearly overjoyed. "I thought you and my dad were fighting or something like that."

"Well, we were in the first place..." Draco murmured before he grinned. He handed the box up to Harry.

"It's beautiful, Dray," Harry said as he took the ring and slid it onto his ring finger. "It's fits perfectly! How did you know the size? Oh, thank you." he said and smiled sweetly at Draco.

Draco smiled back and hugged Harry dearly. "Now you're officially mine."

_**+That's it! I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this story.**_

_** +First of all, I want to thank NARCOTINE2 for helping me by correcting my grammar and put some idea in it! It's very cute! I'm totally sorry if I trouble you. Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! THANKSSSSSSS! XD**_

_**+And thanks to you guys for follow and make it as your favorite story. I'm really touched. Really! hahaha~**_

_**+Anyway, see you guys in my next story! Still in progress~ (procrastination is my boyfriend) -.-**_

_***Like always, stay awesome, you guys! BROFIST! (m)**_


End file.
